La academia Musical : Una nueva aventura de Preparatoria
by YumiEru
Summary: El destino ha decidido reunir por segunda vez a las grandes amigas Miku y Rin, esta vez en una preparatoria. Pero el primer día ya es problemático : ¿Qué sucederá si conocen a la afamada academia musical del colegio? ¿Resultaran Relaciones de este encuentro? ¿Miku y Rin tienen futuro en el mundo de la música? Mi primer fic (que subo xD) de Vocaloid, Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ^w^ /

Seguramente, llegaron aqui por la pagina Miku y Mikuo Hatsune verdad?  
Si es asi, gracias por entrar aqui, a leer este fic, que seguramente dara inicio a los proyectos que tenemos planeados ^^

Si no, Bienvenido seas xD Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic :'3

Sin mas, aclarar que no soy la creadora ni dueña de Vocaloid, ni hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1 : PILOTO_**

Corriendo por los patios del colegio, una chica de cabellos dorados se apresuraba para buscar algo en su salón, o eso se le entendía entre los balbuceos que pronunciaba

Ya eran más de las 17:30 y nadie más que aquellos alumnos que asistían a las academias y/o clubes extracurriculares que brindaba aquel colegio, estaba presente. Ademas, cada uno de ellos iba pendiente de sus asuntos, por lo que ninguno noto que además de la rubia, una niña de no mas de 16 años, caminaba libremente por el patio, con ropa de calle, y con un libro en sus manos, tratando de orientarse, al parecer.

La chica, de coletas gemelas y cabello aguamarino daba pasos dudosos a los lados para luego seguir recto, estaba perdida en ese gigante edificio* -estaban en el patio de media del colegio, pero no es el colegio, solo para tener una estructura conocida xD- Al momento en que ambas se cruzaron, metros mas alla la rubia se detuvo, regresando a mirar a la niña del libro

Ninguna le tomo mucha importancia a la presencia de la otra. Sin embargo, no fue hasta cuando iban a varios metros de distancia, que la rubia se volteo parando en seco, mirándola perpleja.  
¿Quién era esta chica?

La rubia se poso detras de la otra sin que esta se diera cuenta, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecia en su rostro

- Jajaja - Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, como alentándola a que la mirara-

- ¿Eh? – La aguamarina la miro con extrañeza

- ¡Te encontré! - se agacha un poco para verle mejor la cara- ¡Miku!

- ¿R-Rin? – de pronto, su rostro olvidaba la expresión de indiferencia y duda, para dar paso a uno lleno de alegría. Por poco y no soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas. Acto seguido, salto a ella abrazándola.

- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! – Menciono mientras le correspondia al abrazo – Crei que no volverías a Tokio…

- Ya sabes que me mude….pero por cuestiones del trabajo de mis padres, tuvimos que volver – Dijo Miku, mientras se soltaba del calido abrazo

- Acaso….¡¿Entraras a esta preparatoria?! – Su rostro se ilumino mientras le tomaba las manos-

- Exactamente….eso es lo que hare – Miku no pudo evitar sonreir por la emoción - ¡Sera mucho mas divertido contigo aquí adentro! – Claro que Rin asistia a esta Preparatoria…Llevaba el uniforme del colegio.

- ¡Siiii! – Rin dio una vuelta y la volvió a mirar con alegría contenida- ¡Sera Genial!

- Jajaja – Miku le sonrio de vuelta- No has cambiado nada, Rin-chan

- Por cierto….¿Que es ese libro, Miku?-

- ¿Esto? – Miku saco el libro de debajo de su brazo- Ah si, me lo prestaron es portería…Dijeron que me podría servir para conocer mi salon, pero ya lo he leído entero, ¡Y sigo sin encontrarlo!-

- Jaja, no te preocupes….yo te llevare, asi me acompañas a buscar mi estuche, se me quedo en el salon –

- Claro, ¡Vamos! – Dijo mientras amabas comenzaban a caminar, aun de la mano – Pero Rin…de verdad que lo revise entero…y no te vi en el, ¿Por qué?

- Ah si…el dia de la foto…cai enferma, asi que no aparezco ahí…- Dijo con un tono de tristeza, aunque seguía sonriendo- Aun asi…¡No hubiera sido lo mismo! , Digo…la sorpresa que nos llevamos ¿no?

- ¡En eso tienes razón! – Miku comenzó a reírse mientras caminaban

Llegaron a un salon del primer piso, tenia las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas semi-cerradas. Y en la puerta, cerrada, una placa ponía "Segundo Medio Año 'A'"

- A caso…. – Rin se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta-

- ¿Rin? ¿Pasa algo? – Miku no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando la sonrisa desaparecio en el rostro de su amiga de la infancia

- Hoy…se junta en el salon el club de música…

- Club de….¿Musica? – Miku pensó que tenia de malo aquello, pero…nada se veía anormal en el salon, o al menos en la puerta, pues Miku seguía viendo la placa –

- Jaja, no te preocupes Miku….No pasara nada….ellos….tan solo son un poco… - Rin tomo la manilla disponiéndose a abrir la puerta- …especiales –Dijo mientras sonreía apenada, algo avergonzada de ello

Al abrir la puerta, todos los presentes miraron a quien sea que hubiera abierto la puerta en medio de un "ensayo" , claro, si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar asi. Los ojos se posaron en ambas, tan acusantes como si hubiesen matado a alguien con sus mismas manos, aunque rápidamente, aquellos desdeñosos ojos fueron a parar a la niña desconocida, que además de ser guapa, destacaba por su excepcional pelo, y claro, llevaba ropa de calle, no el típico uniforme desarreglado que todos, incluida Rin, vestían hoy.

- Etto…disculpen ... se me quedo el estuche – Rin entro y se dirigio a su puesto, evitando los pasillos en los que los jóvenes, estaban tirados durmiendo o mirándolas, con algún que otro instrumentos en las manos-

Habian alrededor de 10 muchachos ahi, unos con guitarras, guitarras electricas, otros con bajos, teclados, bateria y uno con un saxofon

Miku quedototalmente ilusionada, por lo que se adentro en su futuro salon, con un paso torpe, mientras su amiga de infancia sacaba un objeto alargado amarillo de debajo de una mesa, de la cual anteriormente, un chico de pelo rosado habia bajado.

- Listo, ahora solo…. -en direccion a la puerta , seguida de cerca por Miku-

- Hey…Kagamine – La seca voz de un muchacho con tono rudo retumbo en el salon. Haciendo que todos los presentes, incluidas nuestras chicas, se voltearan a verlo, y dejando de lado todo lo que hacían por prestarle atención.

- ¿Eh? – Rin y otro chico mas habían respondido a la mención de aquel apellido

- ¿Huh? – Rin se volteo para ver al chico que reacciono con ella. Lo miro de reojo, por lo que solo noto que al igual que ella, era rubio. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, y se volvió a dirigir a la voz ruda que escucharon anteriormente.

- ¿No nos prensentas a tu amiga? –Dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado, picaro- Que cruel eres, _RIN_

A Rin el dio un escalofrio ante la mención de su nombre por parte de aquel chico que se presentaba sentado en la mesa del profesor.

Con una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo Oscura, llena de stickers y algunos detalles para personalizarla, el pelirrojo miraba con remarcado interés a Miku.

Miku miraba con un rostro indiferente y de duda al joven, a los ojos.  
Todos podían sentir la tensión del momento.

- ¿Qué quieres de ella, Akaito? – Se quejo Rin mientras se ponía frente a Miku, obstruyéndola de la vista de Akaito.

Akaito se disponía a empezar un discurso, pues había aportado su guitarra, y puesto de pie. Pero el fue imposible, pues una voz de Niña le interrumpio.

- Disuclpen…-Dijo mientras avanzaba por la tarima ignorando la mirada de Rin- soy Miku Hatsune, y a partir de mañana comenzare a asistir a esta preparatoria, es un placer. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa, dedicada a todo el que la viera.

Rin miro a miku como si le hubiera contestado a un grupo de animales que no le entenderían ni por casualidad, como si le estuviera enseñando alguna formula química a unos salvajes.

Claro, me disculpo por comparar a esos pobres animales con los jóvenes de la academia de Musica de esta Preparatoria

Mientras que todos los del club, miraron a miku, dejando de lado los instrumentos.

- Y….¿A que curso entras chica? – Dijo Akaito acercándose un poco-

- A este salon, Segundo Año "A"-

- Mira que bien…Pues yo también me presentare, soy Akaito Shion, líder del club de Musica

Rin estaba sin aliento, Miku NO SABAI CON QUIENES SE ESTABA METIENDO. Estos chicos tenían mala fama, y no era por nada, siempre estaban metidos en los peores conflictos que involucraba el colegio, pero que normalmente no se conocían en el exterior, por que se sabia que esto bajaría el estatus del recinto.

CAun asi, cada uno de ellos, o había repetido un año, o había causado alguna desgracia ahí dentro

- Miku…mejor…nos vamos, ¿quieres? – Dijo Rin con un hilo de voz

- Tranquila Kagamine,¿ no ves que nos estamos divirtiendo?

- ¿Divirtiendo? ¡Habla por ti, Akaito! – Y sin pensárselo dos veces, le tomo el brazo a Miku, caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta, pero paro en seco al ver que dos chicos, uno pelimorado y un pelirosa estaban en medio- ¿Cuándo…?

Akaito se le acerco a Rin, mientras que ella empujaba mas alla a Miku.  
El líder la acorralo en una pared cercana y se le acerco a una distancia incomoda, mientras escondia algo en su mano.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Sueltame, Akaito! – Dijo Rin casi gritando, moviéndose en un intento inútil por safarse de los fuertes brazos del joven-

- Pero si a ti te encantaban estos jueguitos antes, ¿no es asi? – Solto una carcajada – Lo recuerdo a la perfeccion – Acto seguido, Akaito tenia los brazos de Rin a su merced con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra, junto al rostro de la chica, la usaba como para cerrar aun mas el especio libre entra ambos.

Nadie noto que Akaito no la iba a besar, como todos creian, si no que en su mano, junto a la cara de rin, tenia un chocolate a medio comer, que planeaba morder al último momento, esta seria una advertencia a ambas, algo que no olvidarían en harto tiempo

Mientras mas se acercaba, cada persona de la sala se fijaba mas en lo que ocurria, cada uno a su manera, mientras que miku, tapandose la boca con sus manos, trataba de hallar una manera de impedir lo que se veía, ocurriría pronto

Rin ocultaba su cara, Akaito ya saboreaba su chocolate a medio comer, todo fue silencioso...hasta que una mano temblorosa giro antes de tiempo la cara de akaito , justo cuando este se disponía a "besar" a Rin, haciendo que el chico chocara con el chocolate.

Rin aprovecho y salio de ahí, y se puso junto a Miku

- ¡Kyaaa! -sacando su mano del cabello de Akaito-

- M-Miku…. – Rin estaba sorprendida, recordaba a la perfeccion lo fría y violenta que llegaba a ser su amiga, pero nunca era asi frente a alguien desconocido…

- Jaja … - Una risa se escucho por parte de Akaito, mientras se giraba, con su rostro lleno de chocolate, manjar y crema, por la nariz, en su mejilla, y un poco en sus parpados- Fuiste tu…¿Miku?

- Este...yo... – Miku balbuceo algunas cosas, algo nerviosa

- ¿ hmm? – Akaito se le acerco mas

- Pues…¡No tienes por que besar chicas contra su voluntad! – Todos la miraban ahora, tenai el coraje para enfrentar al líder, eso era digno de ver.

- ¿Huh? – El chico sonrio – Pues te equivocas, no iba a besar a nadie. ¿Acaso no me ves? Yo solo iba a comer de mi chocolate –dijo señalándose la cara-

Ahora todos notaban el dulce en la cara de Akaito, y varioa, estaban riendo ante la escena.

- P-pero….¡t-tu...!-

- Y-yo….- Rin también estaba nerviosa, e impactada por lo ocurrido-

- Ahh…bueno, jeje, perdona –Miku se rasco la cabeza y rie un poco, neviosa- reaccione mal

- Bien….- Akaito estaba mas tranquilo ahora, de br azos cruzados-

- Jeje – Miku le sonrio….- ¡Adios! – Y tomo a Rin, volteando rápidamente para llegar a la puerta, y salir de ahí-

- ¿Perdon? – Akaito le agarro el brazo causando que Miku cayera hacia atrás, pero ella no perdió el equilibrio, por lo que esquivo los brazos de Akaito, y se volvió a posicionar cara a cara frene a el

- ¡HEY! ¡Sueltala! – Rin y Miku, cayeron en cuenta de que Akaito aun no soltaba a Miku, dejándole la piel roja, visible gracias a la polera sin mangas de Miku.

- No puedo, tu me debes algo, Miku- Akaito lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Yo?¿Deberte algo a ti?- Miku se las había arreglado para soltarse del agarre, pero no se pensaba ir de ahí, ahora que la estaban desafiando.

- Asi es, mereces un castigo –

- ¿Y eso por que? ¿Qué clase de castigo?

- Me manchaste la cara….-Miku puso expresión de no entender lo que ocurria.- Debes limpiarla.

- ¿EHHH? – Miku pego un salto- ¿Estas loco?

- Adelante, es lo justo, yo no les he hecho nada…

- Ya basta, Akaito – Dijo Rin por detrás- No es justo-

- A ti no te he hablado, Kagamine, callada. – Volvio a encarar a Miku – Ahora…te lo dejare mas fácil, solo…lamela

- ¿El que? – Miku estaba hartándose –

- La crema, chocolate y manjar que dejaste en mi rostro.

- Ahora si Akaito….Me las pagas todas juntas- Rin ya se estaba arremangando las mangas, y empuñando sus manos, esta vez si no se la dejaba pasar –

Pero alguien, por detrás, la tomo de los brazos, y la detuvo en el acto.

- ¿Qué? – Rin volteo a ver quien osaba detenerla en medio acto de valentía – ¿Tu eres el que me copio el apellido verdad? ¡LEN!

- ¿eh? – el rubio la miraba sin entenderle, era cierto que tenían el mismo apellido pero…

- ¿Y bien? – Akaito interrumpio los pensamientos de Len, esperando la respuesta de Miku, con los ojso cerrados-

- Este… - Miku estaba incomoda, no sabai que hacer o decir, era la primera vez que se veía involucrada en una situación tan embarazosa.

- Mira, te la hare aun mas fácil – El pelirrojo se tapo los oídos- No te vere, y tampoco escuchare tus gemidos al lamerme la cara. ¿Ok?

- ¿GEMIDOS? – Miku y Rin reaccionaron en coro.

- Estoy esperando – Dijo mientras se afirmaba en una mesa cercana, aun con ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos. –

- Ehm….Ehm… - Nuestra cantante estaba desesperada, totalmente…hasta que… - Lucky!

Rapidamente, se acerco a un joven con un bajo, que estaba ignorando medianamente lo sucedido, tomandole de la mano, lo acerco a ella, mientras este se caminaba riendo, quería ver que se le ocurria a esa extraña chica, que se había dispuesto a enfrentar a su líder. De la mano aun, el chico, de cabellera aguamarina fue guido frente a Akaito

- ¿como te llamas? –Dijo Miku acercándosele, de uan manera un tanto provocativa

- Soy Mikuo – Ahora que caia en cuenta, ambos se parecían bastante.

- Bien Mikuo….- Miku ignoro sus pensamientos y se puso junto a Mikuo, mientras lo dejaba a el, en frente de Akaito- Ahora….¡un poco de Yaoi w! – y choco ambas cabezas, poniendo la boca lengua de Mikuo, sobre la mejilla y nariz de Akaito-

- Esperaba que fueras un poco mas… -abre los ojos- ¿Hatsune?

- ¡Mierda! – Mikuo estaba de rodillas escupiendo la crema y chocolate, asqueado-

- ¿Qué significa esto? – El líder del club estaba notoriamente enojado- ¿Hatsune?

- ¿Me llamas a mi? - Dijo Mikuo desde el suelo, con el seño fruncido-

- ¡Es obvio que le hablo a Miku! ¡Bastardo! –

- Jaja, te apellidas Hatsune, ¿Mikuo? – Miku estaba mas sonriente que nunca, una sonrisa picara y traviesa, debido a las risas y carcajadas del resto del salon-

- Eso no es importante ahora, Miku – Dijo Rin conteniendo la risa

- ¡Muy cierto, Rin! – Miku miraba orgullosa a su amiga

- ¡Adios chicos! ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Escupio Rin mientras tomaba a Miku y se la llevaba riendo, dando un portazo al salir, y corriendo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Maldicion…-escupe- Maldicion...-escupe. Mikuo estaba totalmente asqueado-

- ¿Saben...?-Akaito se fue a un rincón y se sento en cuclillas- esta es una manera muy cruel de jugar con mis sentimientos... -aura de pena-

- Al menos no tuviste que lamer algo de tu maldito rostro –Solto Mikuo mientras se echaba pasta de dientes en la boca-

- Una chica nueva …. – Dijo un pelirosado

- Y una rubia….- Dijo el peliverde

- Es….Kagamine… -Dijo Len

- Olvidense de ellas chicos…- Akaito se empezó a limpiar la cara- de seguro y no las vemos nunca mas

_"Cuanta inocencia habitaba en mi en ese entonces...no sabiamos en que nos metimos u.u"  
-AKAITO_

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? :o

A mi no me ha convencido del todo xDD , Pero bueno, eso díganmelo ustedes.  
Las parejas no se han notado muy bien, pero en capítulos siguientes se presentaran con mas énfasis ;3

Aunque claro...el que hayan mas capitulos...es cosa de ustedes xD

GRACIAS POR LEER !


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo =w=

Me extrañaron? Jaja :c yo se que no uwu

Buano, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi estúpido y sensual fic ;33  
Disfruten de los cambios de personalidades, el romance para nada romántico y los momentos de amistad rebuscados xDD

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Un nuevo Inicio_**

Después del incidente, Rin y Miku se despidieron, y cada una regreso a su respectivo hogar.  
Ambas se habían despedido con mucho énfasis, los días siguientes serian como los del pasado, cuando Miku aún no se había mudado.

Ciertamente, Miku había vivido en muchos lugares a causa de sus padres, había tenido que cambiarse varias veces de colegio, y por ende, comenzar y terminar amistades repentinamente. Y debido a esto, sin darse cuente, de a poco, se había convertido en alguien solitaria.

Por esta razón, Miku estaba tan ansiosa hoy: volvería con su amiga de siempre, y esta vez seria definitivo, había hablado con sus padres, y al ya haber demostrado ser una chica responsable, sus padres accedieron a dejarla quedarse en Tokio, pues bien sabían que no era sano para una chica de su edad vivir una vida nómade.

El problema era en donde viviría.

Claro, la familia Hatsune ya había vivido anteriormente en Tokio, y por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero por los cambios en el trabajo de sus padres, la antigua casa habría sido vendida.

Pero bueno, Miku no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, ¡hoy era su primer día de clases!

Se había despertado a las 6:30, para bañarse, vestirse, y desayunar con tiempo

_Miku's POV_

Termine de ponerme el uniforme y Salí de mi habitación temporal, una delicada suite personal.

- Mamá, Papá, ¡Ya me voy! – Dije mientras agarraba mi mochila y abría la puerta de la habitación de hotel-

- Suerte en tu primer día de clases, Miku – Dijo mamá sonriendo, dese la cocina- ¡Saluda a Rin-chan de mi parte!

- Hija, que tengas un gran día – Alcanzo a decirme papa mientras cerraba la puerta –

Sonreí emocionada, ¡un nuevo comienzo!

Luego de tomar el bus, me senté a esperar, recordaba el número de estación de la Escuela, repetido constantemente en por los parlantes y pantallas instalados en el interior del metro, por lo que tome asiento, y me relaje, mientras me ponía los audífonos.

-_Ahh….Zzz (Ending 1 de Nichijou) esta canción… -bostezo- me da sueño….-_

POV normal c:

Miku se había quedado dormida, evidentemente…Y no fue hasta dos estaciones más, que despertó, con la canción "Perfect Weapon"

- ¡Kyaaa! – Todos voltearon a ver a la niña de coletas que había pegado un salto – ¡maldición! ¡Voy tarde! ¡En el PRIMER día!

La gente dejo de prestarle atención, cuando salió corriendo por las puertas que convenientemente, se abrían.

A esta hora, las 7:50, Las calles estaban muy concurridas, y era difícil para una niña de 16 años, hacerse un camino entre la multitud.

- ¡Debo llegar! ¡Falta poco! –Alcanzaba a repetir cada cierto tiempo Miku, entre jadeos por correr tanto-

Y la verdad, lo logro, llego al colegio justo a tiempo, pero…con su uniforme desarreglado, con su cabello totalmente desordenado, y con unos audífonos puestos. Pero claro, no se había dado cuenta.

Entro al edificio y siguió el camino recorrido por ella y Rin el día anterior, golpeo la puerta con timidez, y un hombre de cabello castaño le abrió la puerta.

Con una gran sonrisa, y mientras se arreglaba los lentes, le indico que esperara.

- ¡Niños! ¡Tengo un gran anuncio para ustedes! – Dijo el profesor con gran énfasis, mientras todos los alumnos se volteaban a verlo, al parecer, no era un curso muy ordenado…

- ¿HUH? –

- De hoy en adelante, tendrán una nueva compañera – Y apunto a la puerta abierta, mientras Miku se apuntaba a sí misma, sonrojada y nerviosa - ¡Anda! ¡Pasa!

- ¿E-eh? – Miku no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, pero junto todo su valor y entro, apretando los puños y cabizbaja-

- Dinos tu nombre, pequeña – Dijo el profesor mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro –

- … - Miku de repente levanto la cabeza decidida – Soy Hatsune Miku, entrare a este curso hoy, ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! – dijo alzando la voz, mientras todo el curso la miraba con una sonrisa

- Yo soy Hiyama Kiyoteru, y seré tu profesor en lo que resta del año, Miku-san – dijo el profesor sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro- siéntate por ahí, junto a Rin, ¿Quieres?

- ¡Claro! ¡Gracias, profesor! – Respondió Miku dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño, y a la vez a la rubia, que la esperaba con una cara un tanto molesta, por tardarse tanto, al parecer-

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad en el transcurso del día, no se habían topado con el grupo de la academia de música, nada más una mirada de reojo en clases, y se la habían pasado conversando en los recreos, poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

No fue si no hasta después del segundo recreo, antes de que el profesor llegara, que los problemas comenzaron…

- ¿Ya pediste todos los libros de texto, Miku? – Rin se había sentado en su asiento, viendo como Miku ordenaba sus cosas y las repartía entre su mochila, el cajón, y dejaba cosas sobre la mesa-

- ¡Sip! Tengo todo listo para la clase de… ¿Historia? –

- Exacto, ¡vas bien! – ambas sonrieron-

- Jaja, Mikuo ¿No estas feliz?, tienes una linda nueva acompañante al lado – Esa voz se hacía familiar para ambas, en especial por la cabellera rojiza que la acompañaba-

Era la primera vez que se fijaba, pero Akaito tenía razón, Mikuo se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¡Keh! – Un aguamarino se había tirado sobre su asiento, junto a Miku – No me importa en lo absoluto, Akaito, concéntrate en tus asuntos – Dijo el chico con desinterés y molestia marcados-

- Tu…. – Miku se había puesto frente al pupitre de Mikuo, desafiante, mientras inflaba sus mejillas con un puchero-

- ¿Algún…pro-ble-ma? – Mikuo se había acercado a Miku mirándola hacia arriba, no se había parado-

- Miku… jeje – Rin le había puesto una mano en el hombro a Miku, como prediciendo que algo malo se le escaparía a la chica de coletas-

- Gracias por la dulce bienvenida – Dijo Miku con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, mientras presionaba su dedo índice con el pecho del aguamarino-

- No empieces problemas…MIKU – soltó el joven antes de acorralar contra la pared más cercana a la chica, poniendo su brazo sobre la cabeza ajena- no te saldrá bien –y sin vergüenza, la miro de pies a cabeza, como si fuera cualquier objeto en una aparador de una tienda-

- ¡Kya! ¡N-no….! –Miku se alteró cuando sintió su espalda chocar con la pared

- ¡Mikuo! ¡Tranquilízate ya! – Le rogaba la rubia de moño ante tal acción

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Mikuo ignoro totalmente a Rin, mientras enfrentaba a Miku

- Dije…. ¡Que NO! – escupió Miku, salpicándole un poco de saliva (sin querer) a Mikuo

- Chica difícil, ¿eh? – Akaito observaba todo desde lo lejos, por el otro lado del salón-

- Maldición…. ¡¿por qué….?! – Rin estaba totalmente alterada, la gente se había empezado a amontonar para mirar el espectáculo, y no quería que Miku se metiera en problemas…

- Ok…. – Mikuo saco su brazo de la pared, dejándole más espacio a Miku-

- Si ya terminaste tu show barato, déjame salir – Miku miro directamente a los ojos a Mikuo

- Oh, me temo que eso no es posible…- Dijo Mikuo en lo que se acercaba, lentamente, al cuello de Miku, tocándolo suavemente con la punta de sus labios, causando un escalofrío en la chica-

- ¡A-ah….! – Miku se desarmo completamente, eso la había tomado por sorpresa –

- Ya…. ¡suficiente de ti! – Con un solo movimiento, Rin giro a Mikuo y le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciéndola resonar en todo el salón, y dejándole roja la mejilla a Mikuo-

- ….Como…. ¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo Mikuo con una mirada intensa, y peligrosa

- ¡¿RIN?! – Todo el curso había quedado en shock con tal reacción de la pacifica rubia

- No puedes tomar a una chica y hacer eso, simplemente – Sin más, se sentó, la rubia ya estaba cansada

En ese momento, Miku aprovecho la distracción y salió a abrazar a Rin, haciendo que la multitud se disipara, aunque los murmullos con sus nombres no tardaron en llegar

- ¡Arigato! ¡Rin! – Miku abrazaba fuertemente a Rin-

- Aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, Miku- Aclaro el aguamarino antes de sentarse y taparse la mejilla, mientras el profesor de historia entraba-

- No te preocupes – Rin había vito la mirada de preocupación contenida de Miku, quien seguía un tanto temblorosa, mientras se tocaba con nerviosismo el cuello- Tomare medidas, él no te volverá a tocar, te lo aseguro – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Gracias, Rin-chan! ….._Es la primera vez….que algo así me pasa….- _Y poniéndose de pie, Miku intento olvidar lo sucedido, en lo que saludaban al profesor de historia _–_

Y bueno, luego de este otro incidente, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, o al menos, aburrido….hasta el almuerzo.

Se es conocido ya, que mucha gente almuerza en las cafeterías del colegio, en donde te consigues un buen almuerzo gratis, otros muchos, van al quiosco , que proporciona comida un poco más elaborada, pero a un costo un poco alto, y bueno, los demás, traen su bento preparado en casa.

Este era el caso de ambas, al parecer, el día anterior se habían prometido intercambiar bentos preparados por ellas mismas.

Por lo al sonar el timbre, se quedaron en el salón, siempre disponible para alumnos que gustaban quedarse ahí para almorzar.

- ¿Lo haremos? – Mientras sacaba una caja envuelta en un pañuelo amarillo, Miku reía por lo bajo, orgullosa de su pequeña obra maestra –

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rin saco también el almuerzo de su amiga- me pase toda la noche pelando una maldita zanahoria Miku…

- Jajá, bien, aquí lo tienes –

- Ten, este es el tuyo-

El resultado del intercambio equivalente (Ver FMA me hace mal xD) fue que Miku quedo con una caja envuelta en un pañuelo aguamarino, anudado en la punta con un… cole (?) bastante extraño, era cuadrado, y negro con una línea rosada/rojiza en el centro

Rin había quedado con lo mismo, solo que envuelto en un pañuelo amarillo anudado arriba, con un moño grande, mucho para el tamaño de la caja, blanco.

Ambas prosiguieron abriendo los bentos al mismo, no sabría decir cuál de los dos se veía más apetitoso, dejando ver una gama de colores que solo los vegetales podían dar. Ah, y sin mencionar el olor exquisito que emanaba de ambas cajas.

Cada una se preparó a comer, sacando de su mochila los palillos personales que tenían, pero fue ahí cuando, unas manos interrumpieron el pequeño ritual de Rin

- ¡Itadaki…..!¿Qué? – unas manos toscas sacaron un huevo frito de su caja

- Quiero…un poco de eso-

Otro par de manos, mientras tanto, se metían en el bento de Miku, para después ponerse frente a ella

- Miku…están buenos – Las manos en el bento de Rin no tenían ni la más mínima intención de salir de ahí

- ¿De nuevo tú? –Rin tomo aire para gritar aún más fuerte - ¡MIKUO!

- Ya que al parecer, no me volverás a dejar acercarme a Miku…al menos que me pague con comida, ¿no crees? –

- Miku lo hizo para mí, no para ti, fenómeno pelo de hongo- Dijo Rin sacando la lengua

- ¡EY! – Al parecer, Rin había olvidado que su amiga también tenía "pelo de hongo"

Por otro lado…

- ¡Dame más, Miku! – Akaito estaba forcejeando, tirando de la caja que Miku había cerrado por seguridad

- ¡Que no! – y se lo puso bajo el brazo, para empujar con el otro la cara de Akaito –

- Quiero….comer lo que hizo Rin – fue todo lo que se escuchó en lo que a Miku le robaban el bento de debajo del brazo –

- ¿Cuándo me dejaran comer? – Miku estaba ahora con un aura de depresión, el estómago no le dejaba de rugir

En ese momento de descuido, por parte del ladrón de Miku, ella misma aprovecho de volver a robar lo que fue suyo en primer lugar, sentándose en el suelo para sacar otro bocado y comérselo

- ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día… -Akaito perdía la paciencia…

- ¿HUH? ES MI BENTO, NO TUYO – y como en burla, se echó un gran rollo de verduras y salchichas a la boca-

- Dame ya… ¡O te lo quitare de la boca! – De nuevo en problemas, el pelirrojo estaba MUY cerca de la cara de Miku

- ¿Eh? –

- JEJE… -pero en el momento de acción, La cabellera roja se vio caer hacia un lado, una mano, de un aguamarino, de casualidad, lo había empujado fuertemente

- Quien… - Miku dijo esto casi mecánicamente - ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

- Tiene asuntos conmigo, no contigo, Aka-baka –

- Bastardo….-

Y mientras no miraban, la chica de coletas se echaba más de la mitad del bento en la boca

- ¿Podrías dejarme un poco? – Una voz algo infantil había interrumpido el momento de salvaje – Me gustaría…probarlo – Y la silueta se sentó junto a Miku, en el suelo

- ¿Eh…? –Miku pego un salto, tragando todo, lo que le provocó una fuerte toz a continuación; Quedo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Q-quien?

- Por favor…-

- Ara ara – Conmovida, la aguamarina se puso una mano en la mejilla, como toda una madre- Por fin sale alguien educado – Y como si fuese un milagro, separo en dos partes lo que quedaba de comida – Claro que puedes probarlo…

- ¡¿Le das al Shota que parece Barbie, y no al adonis Pelirrojo?! – Akaito demostraba lo ofendido que estaba-

- Tu no hables, cabello de menstruación- Len le sacaba la lengua en lo que Miku sacaba un par de palillos extra de su mochila –

Por el otro lado…

- Huh… - mirando el espectáculo que daban el rubio, el pelirrojo, y la singular aguamarina a lo lejos- bien...de cualquier manera, quiero comer el de miku...

- ¡Rin! ¡Comételo rápido! – Gritaron de a lo lejos, una voz de mujer

- ¡A la orden, Miku-Nee! – Y se vio a la rubia echándose casi completo el bento a la boca

- O_O –

- Mmm…. – Alcanzo a decir Len en lo que se comía lo que Miku le había apartado – esta…bueno

- ¡CLARO QUE SI! – Akaito volvía a parecer en escena – Los bentos preparados por Miku y Rin son deliciosos, una explosión de sabor que se deshace en tu paladar sin perder el sabor, ¡ahora me siento más enamorado que nunca! ¡Quiero que ambas sean mis futuras esposas! – Con estrellas en los ojos, el pelirrojo daba vueltas entre ambas chicas-

- ¿Estas regalando mi bento? ¿Miku? –

- Te quedo bien… - un rubio se acercó a Rin en ese instante, poniéndose a su lado –

- ¿EH? –

- Te ha quedado rico –

- Ya te oi…pero no era para ti – Rin mostraba molestia, tanto en su cara, como en su voz, mientras se volteaba con el bento de Miku, hacia otro lado, mas vacío, o mejor dicho, habitado por gente que no la molestaría –

- Oye Rin…. ¡No te muevas tanto! ¡Quiero comer tranquilo! –

- ¡¿MIKUO?! ¡¿SEGUIAS AQUÍ, PARASITO?! – si no hubiera sido por el agarre que ejercía Mikuo en a caja, esta hubiese volado por la sorpresa que se llevó Rin-

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Eso es de Rin! – Miku se había parado apartando a Len, en lo que se acercaba al territorio de Rin, amenazante- ¡Déjalo ya!

- ¡ yo quiero~! – Akaito dejo de dar vueltas y se empezó a arrastrar, como todo un muerto de hambre

- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Cabeza de flama! – Dijo Miku en lo que golpeaba al escurridizo pelirrojo-

- Awwww – Un aura de pena surgió de Mikuo

- Y a ti… ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –

- Se me acabo….-Mostrando la caja vacía, Mikuo le hizo también una burla a Rin, mostrándole que se había comido todo su almuerzo

- M-mi…almuerzo….-

- Rin…puedes comer del que me….- Acercándole su caja - ¿eh? – Esta, sin embargo, estaba con unos pocos granos de arroz- Ru-Rubio….

- Soy Len, Len Kagamine –

- ¿Cuánto comiste? –

- Pues…la porción grande, grande es de hombre –

- ¡Esa era la mía! ¡Idiota! –

- ¿Eres hombre también? –

- ¿Quieres mirar debajo de mi falda y comprobarlo?-

- La verdad…-

- ¡No respondas! –

Luego de eso, y al haber quedado con tal hambre, ambas amigas se fueron juntas a un rincón, con aura de pena, y se lamentaron en silencio, en cuclillas.

Y Mikuo, que había visto todo en silencio, se paró a tomar la caja que antes, Len había dejado sobre una mesa cualquiera. Con ella, tomo los palillos de Mikuo, y agarrando el último rollo de arroz y huevo que quedaba, se lo acerco a la aguamarina

- ¿Lo quieres? – y se lo acerco a la boca, mientras la otra lo miraba perpleja – es el ultimo

- …. – Miku se tomó un momento para mirar al chico que por lo que había creído, era un bruto, al igual que todos los de la academia de música, pero…esta vez…..- ¡Keh! Jamás comería algo que tu…- Y mientras se distraía con su discurso, el joven frente a ella le metió los palillos por la fuerza a la boca, obligándola a comer el rollo- ¡agh! ¡agh!

- ¡Miku! – Rin se había parado a sostener a su amiga, que semi-ahogada, reclamaba mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas-

- ¡puaj!– término de tragar – los palillos… ¡me los enterraste en mi paladar!

Y Rin, en forma de venganza, tomo los palillos dejados en el suelo anteriormente por Miku, y se los enterró en la espalda, provocando que el joven cayera al suelo

- ¡AH! – Y mientras caía, empujo al chico junto a él, casualmente, el rubio caradebarbie, Len, quien a su vez, empujo a Rin, que estaba a su lado, cayendo este sobre ella –

- ¡KYAAA! –

- D-debo…. – saca su celular del bolsillo- capturar….este momento…- Y la aguamarina saco su celular de su bolsillo, tomando rápidamente una foto, para luego volver a lamentarse en el suelo- Dueleeeee

Luego de esta mini-pelea, paso un rato más, en el que el grupo se disipo, yendo las chicas al almacén, en busca de algo más con que llenar su estómago, mientras que los de la academia de música, participantes en la pelea y personajes en anonimato, se fueron a vaguear por ahí en el patio.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tocaran el timbre, y con él, las clases aburridas transcurrieron, de nuevo, con naturalidad.  
Era el típico escenario escolar, tareas, profesores hablando de su vida y de temas rebuscados, todo normal…Por lo que, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, a las 16:30, todos los alumnos salieron del salón rápidamente, casi dejando su silueta de humo, igual que en las viejas caricaturas animadas.

- Rin-chan…. ¡Vamos! – Agitando el brazo de su amiga, Miku se disponía a moverla un poco, ambas se sentaban en la parte trasera del salón, por lo que era fácil para Rin dormirse entre los periodos.

- Miku…. – intentando levantarse, la rubia murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles, insultos, halagos, lo que fueran, Miku no lo soportaba-

- Quieren compañía…¿chicas?- Un peli azul se había adelantado, al parecer, era el primero en llegar a la academia de música

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Rin se había terminado de parar, y Miku estaba tomando su mochila, listas para irse - ¿Y qué quieres?

- Kaito...Yo también voy a la academia de música

- Haaa….La academia ¿eh?- Rin no sonaba sorprendida, Miku, por el contrario, estaba boquiabierta-

- Sí, eso, y Akaito-kun….él las quiere en la academia

- ¿Eh? ¿A nosotras? – Ahora sí que abrió la boca para hablar – Yo soy nueva, ¡que entre Rin-chan!-

- ¿Eh? Miku….no tengo ningún interés en….-

- ¿Ningún? – Alguien se posó en la puerta – Kagamine, no eres buena mintiendo…

- Cierra la boca Akaito...- Rin, enojada, tomo del brazo a Miku y se la llevó hasta la tarima, en dirección a la puerta

- ¿Tú eras quien quería ser una Idol, no?–

- ¿Eh? – Miku y Rin pararon en seco, una sonrojada, muy avergonzada, y la otra con una cara de desconcierto

- Así que….únete de una maldita vez, ¿quieres? – Akaito se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, como invitándola, e intentando convencerla de que diera el primer paso, para cumplir su sueño –

- No confundas mis sueños de niña pequeña con los de ahora, Akaito….Vámonos, Miku- Rin agarro la mano de Miku, de nuevo, y se la llevo a la entrada.

- La academia sigue abierta siempre para ti, rubia – Alcanzo a decir el pelirrojo antes de que ambas cruzaran el umbral - ¡TSK! ¡Kaito! ¿Y los demás?

- No sé, y no me interesa – Kaito saco su guitarra acústica del estuche, y se echó entre unos pupitres a tocar una melodía suave-

- Si no hacemos nada nos quitaran el permiso….Joder – Lamentándose, el pelirrojo se echó en la mesa del profesor-

Por otro lado, Rin iba caminando a paso firme sin mirar atrás, aun tomando a Miku de la mano, quien algo asustado, caminaba en silencio, pensando en cuál sería el mejor momento para soltarse y salir corriendo.

- ¿R-Rin-chan? – Miku, con algo de miedo por las posibles reacciones de su amiga, hablo con voz temblorosa- ¿Estas bien?

- Miku…no creas que algo como eso me afectara, ¡no es como si me hubieran ofendido o algo! – Sonriente, la rubia se volteó haciendo un signo de paz-

- Y…entonces, ¿Por qué no te unes? – Miku ahora iba caminando más confiada, siguiendo a su amiga, que al parecer, se dirigía a la salida principal del colegio –

- ¿Huh? ¿De dónde vino eso? – Rin chasqueo la boca – No pienso entrar para estar con esos vagos todos los días de colegio…no aguantaría las ganas de plantarles la mesa en la cara –

- Y… ¿si yo entro? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Es necesario entrar a un club… ¿no? No sé en cual estés tú, pero me parece interesante, siempre quise aprender a tocar algún instrumento –

- Tendría que pensarlo….-

- Además…recuerdo que el sueño de ser Idol…era de ambas, ¿Ya no quieres?- Miku estaba con una mirada infantil, por lo que la otra dedujo que en estos años, en los que estuvieron separadas, sus ambiciones no habrían cambiado ni por casualidad-

- Bien bien….Ya veremos, ¿ok? –

- ¡ok! –

Ambas se fueron a la estación del metro, en donde no pararon de platicar acerca de su tiempo de separadas, para luego, ir a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Ok xD eso fue todo…pido disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por corregirlas todas uwu

Recuerden decirme si les gusta, y claro, toda clase de critica constructiva es bien recibida c:

Review? Creo que eso es un comentario, o algo asi…pero todos los piden aquí en fafiction, quiero ser popular :c!

Hasta la otra xD bye bye n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos -w-

De nuevo les traigo otro capitulo del fanfic mas twincest que podran encontrar...o por lo menos, twincest en personajes xD ya que si lo leen, se daran cuenta de que en la historia, todos se desconocen totalmente.

Sin mas, lean tranquilos , disfruten

* * *

Cap. 3 : Unirse o no unirse…¡Esa es la cuestión!

Después de los singulares incidentes ocurridos los primeros días de clase de Miku, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y mucho más tranquilas, ya que los chicos de la academia de música no se solían aparecer por periodos muy largos de tiempo.

Pasada la semana, se podía ver que Miku se pudo adaptar bien al curso, y Rin estaba más feliz que nunca con su amiga de vuelta.

El único problema, era que como ya se ha mencionado, los padres de Miku tenían un trabajo que les hacia su vida, casi completamente nómade. Y el temor de la chica, era que tarde o temprano partirían, quedando ella sola en la gran ciudad.

Y ese día…era hoy, y Miku, mintiendo acerca de ya tener un lugar listo para que sus padres no la presionaran más, seguía sin tener un lugar más que el hotel, en el que su estadía se terminaba hoy mismo.

_"¡Siempre dejando todo para último momento!"  
"¿No puedes siquiera cumplir con este pequeño encargo?, ¡Lo sabía! , ¡ No te podemos dejar sola en Tokio! ¡Te vienes con nosotros ahora mismo!"_

Ya podía oír como las palabras de sus padres atravesaban toda esperanza de quedarse con su amiga, y comenzar una vida nueva en su ciudad natal.

Así que, antes de abordar el metro que la llevaría al colegio, Miku se prometió que, antes de llegar a casa hoy, o mejor dicho, al hotel, tendría un techo bajo el que vivir mientras sus padres no estaban.  
Luego de esto, abordo el transporte y se dirigió al lugar como toda una buena estudiante.

Otro día de charla con Rin, otro día de clases aburridas, otro día que se iba.

16: 15 – 15 minutos para el retiro de los alumnos – En algún lugar del salón de clases

- …¿Y? ¿Piensas hacerlo esta vez, Shota-kun? – La cabellera pelirroja bien conocida, susurro algo a otra rubia –

- Claro, tengo confianza en mí, Aka-baka – El "shota" de la clase, le respondió con el mismo tono altanero

- Oye, que ese lo uso yo – Un aguamarino se había metido en la conversación - ¿Qué piensas decir?

- Ya se sabe que te gusta; desde el primer semestre que estas con todas esas malditas libélulas en el estómago, pero nunca habías hecho nada – Un peli azul, esta vez, se unía a la conversación de clase -

- Son mariposas….- Dijeron todos los presentes en la conversación en unísono

- Pues, nada especial – El rubio se tomó un momento para tomar aire…o para que se le quitara el rubor de las mejillas, ambas cosas – Solo le diré que si la acompaño a casa

- Haaaa….acompañarla a casa – Todos los demás, a la vez, respondieron al unísono….- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – para terminar riendo casi en el suelo. Pero al parecer, el profesor no se había dado cuenta-

- ¿EH? ¿Y a ver la gracia donde esta? (ctm x'D no pude evitar ponerlo xDDD – ver ''Titanes sin hércules [parodia snk]) – Sin entender, Len no demostraba querer disimular su cara de molestia y descontento en general-

- Ara Ara – Akaito fue el primero en hablar – Miren que nuestro niñito es tradicional, ¡me has sorprendido!

- ¿De que estas hablando….? –

- Mmm….No sé, no me convence – Kaito, un poco más serio, se quedó con una pose de pensador griego analizando la idea

- ¡EEEH! (sonido de error) – Mikuo puso un dedo frente a la cara del rubio – encontré el error en tu plan…. ¿Qué harás con Miku? Ambas se van juntas todos los días

- Pues…. ¿Y tú como sabes eso? Ni yo, el interesado lo sabía. –Un poco burlón, el Kagamine revelo sus sospechas de manera discreta

- Sera que… ¿Shota-boy no es el único interesado? –

- Joder Akaito, deja de cambiarme los nombres, soy Len y punto – Pese al apoyo que recibía del pelirrojo, Len no parecía ceder en sus reclamos-

- Mmm… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo entonces, Mikuo? – El ausente Kaito, volvía con sus ideas locas – Acompáñala a su casa también, así Len y tú se consiguen a alguien –

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! – Akaito, saltando de su asiento, se dedicó a revolverle el pelo con énfasis a su "hermano" … pese a que su única similitud era el apellido, y no había ningún lazo consanguíneo entre ellos-

- No me metan en esa clase de planes de mal gusto – acto seguido, el aguamarino se paraba a botar un papel al basurero, pasando "casualmente" (pese a que se había cambiado de asiento para conversar con los chicos) junto a la chica de coletas –

- Juuum…..No es mala idea, Kaito – Len se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación, como si fuera algo que el indomable aguamarino fuera a aceptar, Él no era un juguete, ni la "perra" de nadie, como una vez aclaro con sus palabras. Así que le pondría fin a esto, ahora mismo-

- ¡Yo no pienso-! – al momento que el joven se disponía a soltar una ira (no justificada) pero totalmente devastadora, una dulce voz lo tomo por sorpresa-

- M-Mikuo….¿kun?- Una aguamarina apenada estaba parada junto a él, con movimientos dudosos, y sin poderle mirar a la cara

- ¿M-Miku? Qué te pasa…viniendo de esa manera a donde estamos los hombres…-Nervioso y casi soltando humo por las orejas, el chico de uniforme desarreglado se movia incomodo por la presencia femenina

- Vine…a pedirte algo…- Aun peor que antes, Miku se estaba ahora agarrando la falda con nerviosismo

- _A-acaso ella….ella ira a….mostrarme su….-_

Todos miraban el escenario con una cara de tranquilidad impresionante, como cautivados por una novela de esas que solo las madres ven, y como si en cualquier momento, nuestros personajes principales se fueran a dar el beso del verdadero amor como en una película de Disney

- Necesito….- Ciertamente, la escenita de hace unos días había surtido efecto en Miku, ella estaba totalmente asus- ¡QUE DEJES DE PASAR JUNTO A MI CORRIENDOME EL BRAZO! (leer con voz de animal plz , bien ronca xD) – No, todos se equivocaban, esa escena hecha por el chico solo había alimentado aún más el fuego del odio de Miku por Mikuo-

- ¿ E-EH? – El aguamarino, casi petrificado y con su fantasía reciente totalmente destruida, no pudo reaccionar cuando la enfurecida chica le agarraba del cuello de la camisa afirmando un pie en su silla, como para darse más impulso-

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Tan solo mira esto! – Aun con un pie en la silla ajena, Miku agarro su cuaderno y le mostro todas las marcas de corrector que había tenido que hacer- ¡Todo esto por ti! ¡El profesor me ha echado un buen reto por presentación y perdí mis puntos base! -

- Ah… -

- ¡Miku!, ¡Le has sacado el alma! – Una voz masculina se escuchó desde en donde los chicos miraban preocupados-

- Por mí que muera… - Con una sonrisa diabólica, Miku siguió sacudiendo el "cadáver" –

- … - Hasta que despertó – ¡Eso no es mi culpa! – con sus mejillas infladas, haciendo un puchero y aun semi sonrojado, Mikuo se cruzó de brazos – Tu eres la que tiene siempre sus brazos fuera de tu lugar…

- ¡Solo quiero venganza! –

- Señorita Hatsune….ejem – Una voz mayor proveniente del hombro de Miku amenazante, la llamaba mientras tiraba levemente de su chaleco-

- Si, si, ya te atiendo a ti, ¡esto es más importante chico! – Miku contesto con desgano mientras Mikuo le hacía señales de que parara al instante, sacudiendo su manos – ¿Qué te pasa maldito? ¿Te asustaste de mi ya? – El joven seguía haciendo señas, pero Miku, pese a mirar al lado, no cedió- ¿E-Eh? – una sonrisa inocente tomo lugar en su rostro, como si no hubiese hecho nada- ¡P-Profesor! Jeje, ¿Qué ocurre? – Y de la nada, se sentó en el regazo de Mikuo, mientras él, al parecer, revivía de lo ocurrido recién y volvía a morir, completamente ruborizado-

- ¿Qué le hace a su compañero? ¿Qué son estas muestras de violencia dentro del establecimiento? –

- ¿Compañero? Jaja…¡No! ¡Para nada! –

- …

- ¡Vera señor, Mikuo-kyun no es mi compañero!, él es mi querido y dulce novio – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con sus pies como una niña pequeña, ya que no alcanzaba el suelo sobre las gruesas piernas del joven-

- ¿Novios? ¿Es eso cierto? – El profesor, confundido, empezaba a asimilar las cosas, tal vez eso que vio no era violencia, si no una pequeña pelea de parejas-

- ¡Claro! – dijo nerviosa, mientras se le acercaba a la mejilla de Mikuo- ¿No es así, Mikuo-kyun? – decía mientras depositaba un suave beso en la tersa y blanca mejilla del susodicho, con calidez y cercanía, mientras discretamente le decía con su voz normal, menos tierna, más ruda- "Algo de ayuda aquí, Mikuo-KYUN" – con algo de burla, y se retiraba sonriente y sonrojada-

- Y-yo….- Antes de componerse totalmente, el chico se dio cuenta de que todo el curso miraba la escenita, mientras que Miku lo ignoraba por completo y seguía sonriendo dulcemente, jugueteando con sus piernas- _"¿de dónde ha salido tan buena actriz?" –_ Mientras trataba de disimular un poco el creciente rubor en sus mejillas al contacto reciente de los labios de la chica, y a los movimientos que hacía con sus caderas en lo que estaba sentada sobre él- Pues sí, vera profesor, ella es bastante sexy cuando se lo propone, ¿sabe? –

- ¡Mikuo-kyun! – dijo Miku sonrojada y apenada, aun fingiendo, en lo que discretamente golpeaba el estómago del chico con su codo, haciendo que este se doblara y quedara en su cuello, aunque claro, por casualidad- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Me haces sonrojar! – Mientras se ponía las manos en las mejillas y jugaba con su tono de voz-

- Está bien…pero guárdenlo para el recreo o la salida ¿ok? , me alegra que haya alguna pareja así de tierna en el curso – dijo el profesor satisfecho con una sonrisa, en lo que volvía a su escritorio-

- ….¿Qué es eso de "kyun"? – Dijo Mikuo echándose hacia atrás, más tranquilo de lo que debería, y sin perder el color carmín de su cara, en general-

- Pues….improvise, además, es lolicon….¿No te gusto? – Miku se bajó de las piernas de Mikuo, poniéndose una mano en la cintura, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes-

- C-claro que no… -Dijo con cara de puchero

- Supongo que debo practicar más mi voz…Bien, Mikuo-kyun, ahora que somos "novios" –Miku hizo aún más sarcástica la frase con sus dedos- No me retaras si te pego, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? –

- Olvídalo, TODO – Miku se hizo volar el pelo para que quedara fuera de sus hombros, orgullosa- La venganza se pospone hasta otro día – e igual de orgullosa, tomo su manchado cuaderno y se fue a su asiento, en donde una Rin confundida la esperaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos, en todo el salón se escuchó el "¿estas saliendo con ÉL?" entre llantos y el golpe que Miku le proporciono después.

Pero…. ¿Y los chicos?  
Bueno, los que no se juntaban con Mikuo, Y que le habían puesto un ojo encima a la guapa aguamarina, lo miraban con algo de odio en sus ojos.

Mientras que sus amigos, lo miraban totalmente confundidos, y algo divertidos por la expresión abochornada y nerviosa que lucia Mikuo, sin mencionar la sonrisa poco disimulada que yacía en su rostro.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? - Akaito lo miraba con algo de odio

- Se ven bien justos, jojo – Kaito lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpida, Mikuo bufo con odio al ver esto-

- ¿Y? ¿Te decidiste? – Mikuo se sentaba algo fastidiado en lo que Len "le daba la lata"- ¿Me ayudaras?

- ….Solo lo hago por ti, no tengo interés en esa chica maldita – Pero no pudo evitar poner su mano en su rostro, cubriendo su boca, mejillas y nariz, disimulando (mal) su sonrisa, su rubor y su posible sangrado nasal por el recuerdo de la chica sobre sus piernas-

- ¿Qué les dije? – Len puso su mano en el aire en dirección contraria a la de Mikuo, estirando la otra para ese mismo lado

- Perdimos uwu – En lo que Akaito y Kaito, le pasaban unos Yenes a Len como en una apuesta-

- ¡¿Apostaron conmigo bastardos?! –

- ¡Alégrate!- La voz del joven rubio resonó en la cabeza del confundido aguamarino mientras este sentía unas palmadas en su espalda- ¡Me has sido de mucha ayuda! ¡Ahora le podre dar algo a Rin! Jeje….- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que el otro lo miraba con odio remarcado

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Interrumpiendo todo, sonó el timbre de salida, y todos, lentamente por las pesadas clases, comenzaron a ordenar sus pertenencias y a abandonar el salón, no sin antes despedirse del profesor que esperaba en la puerta para cerrar las puertas.

- ¿Tienes claro que hacer Mikuo? – Len estaba bastante emocionado, el había puesto sus ojos en Rin desde el primer momento que la vio entrar al salón, a inicios del año. Y claro, no había hecho nada por miedo, él era nuevo en el curso, antiguamente estaba en el "B" y era poco conocido, pero al juntarse con los de la academia de música, había tomado más confianza en sí mismo, y aunque ya fuera el segundo semestre, seguía con las mismas ganas de hablarle que la primera vez; Sin embargo, Mikuo, que solo conocía a Miku desde hace unos días, no muy bien y solo la hallaba "una chica guapa más" estaba un tanto nervioso, pese a haber estado con muchas chicas ninguna fue tomada muy enserio, más aun, ellas se habían acercado a él, el solo reaccionaba. Jamás era el quien daba el primer paso si era para comenzar una relación…tal vez era más seguro en cosas de "un día" "One time thing" pero…. ¿acaso estaba yendo enserio esta vez? Estaba enredado en su propia mente-

- Supongo…-dijo sin pensarlo mucho, soltando la palabra casi mecánicamente-

- ¡Vamos! ¡Adios A-Kaitos! – Len, con su mochila afirmada en un solo hombro, salió corriendo hacia atrás para despedirse, para luego salir rápidamente por la puerta, mientras que Mikuo se despedía sin mucho ánimo y salía lentamente tras el-

Luego de eso, el cuarteto se separó, perdiéndose los Shion.  
El aguamarino y el rubio vieorn a las chicas caminar juntas a los casilleros y luego pasar al baño, por lo que las siguieron hasta ahí, esperándolas fuera del lugar

Mikuo se rascaba la cabeza, algo nervioso, mientras que Len, ansioso solo podía respirar un poco pesado para luego volver a sonreír estúpidamente a los ojos del otro.

- Sigo sin convencerme acerca de esa escenita que le hiciste a…..- da una mirada al frente- Huh, mira…lo invoque

- ¿Eh? – volteando a ver lo mismo que Rin- Ah….TÚ

Incomodo, el Hatsune mayor se rasco la cabeza, mientras que el rubio, de menos estatura, se acomodaba el bolso deportivo que usaba de mochila, esperando que la chica de moño blanco le notara rápido.

- ¿Y tú, Len? ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? – Rin noto a Len, aunque no con la expresión ni el tono de voz que él se esperaba

- Rin….quiero…. ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? –

- No camino a casa….me voy en metro….-

- Podemos irnos juntos…si….quieres-

Miku estaba mirando todo con remarcado interés, y no solo por la alegría de que su amiga estuviera teniendo química con algún chico y los estuviera viendo en primera fila.  
Estaba también asustada por el hecho de que, si su amiga aceptaba, estaría sola de camino a casa…y pese a haber vivido de joven en Tokio, no sabía en dónde empezar a buscar la vivienda que se había prometido, quería, al menos hoy, irse con Rin para ver todo ese tema.

- La verdad….-algo sonrojada, rascándose el cuello- me voy con Miku….no puedo dejarla sola

- Pues….-

- Yo iré con Miku – Mikuo, ahora más seguro de sus palabras, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta abierta, con algo de indiferencia-

- ¿Huh? – Rin se puso ambas manos en cada lado de sus caderas, y se inclinó hacia adelante- ¡No volveré a dejarte cerca de ella! ¿Has olvidado lo del otro día? ¡Yo no! –

- ¡Problema resuelto! – Sonriente, el rubio le estiro la mano a Rin, invitándola a que la tomara-

- … - Con algo de duda, Rin acerco su mano a la de Len, lentamente - ¡! – Para luego desviarla y agarrar el brazo de su amiga, corriendo con ella a cuestas en dirección a la puerta principal- ¡Lo siento, Len! ¡Hoy no podrá ser!

Mientras se alejaba rápido, la confundida Hatsune sonreí para si misma, pero aun asi, sentía algo de pena por Len, al parecer…o al menos para ella, sus sentimientos hacia Rin eran verdaderos.

- Supongo que deberíamos dejarlo…se ve que ellas no quieren…-

- ¿Huh? – Len chasqueo su lengua en señal de desagrado- ¿te piensas rendir?

- ¿Cómo que re-?...Len, nos dejaron claro que no quieren estar con nosotros, tan solo…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Len estaba sin aliento, como totalmente impactado ante la reacción de Mikuo, quien se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente

- ¿Huh? –

- Vamos a ir tras ellas – Alcanzo a soltar en rubio en medio de una sonrisa, mientras salía a rastras con Mikuo en la misma dirección que se fueron las chicas.

* * *

Me ha quedado muy corto? ;-; ?

Lo siento, he estado bastante ocupada con varias cosas ultimamente, y el siguiente capitulo, es el ultimo de los que había hecho en el pasado, o sea, que desde el capitulo 5, toda la historia es de...mi escritora interior actual (?) No se si cambie mucho xd Ni si es mejor o peor que ahora, solo espero que les agrade, ya que lo que importa en la historia, ¿no?

Un abrazo psicológico a todos los que leen y...¡bueno! Creo que ahora entiendo mejor eso de los reviws _( haha...si...claro e.e ) _jkasjajs xD en fin, agradecería mucho también si me dejan uno, diciendo si les gusta o no, como va yendo, y si hay criticas, que sean constructivas ;w; miren que soy sensible (?)

_Hasta la otra chicos o3o /_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola Fanfiction ! -entrada triunfal tipo Gangnam Style (?)- _**

Me he dignado en aparecer con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia tan random o3o /

Ojala les guste gente, y venga, que quizas me ha quedado un poco latoso, pero es necesario para que los siguientes sucesos (lo aseguro: MUCHO mas interesantes) Ocurran :/

Sin mas, denle una oportunidad al cap y animos! que el próximo se viene con cosas nuevas !

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Al acecho .**

Ambas chicas salieron del patio y cruzaron un pasillo medianamente largo para llegar al patio principal, en la que estaba su meta: la salida.

Miku estaba especialmente cansada, ya que el nuevo uniforme, a su parecer, era increíblemente incómodo.

— ¡Miku-nee! ¡No te detengas! – Rin paro en seco a ver a su amiga, preocupada, lo único que quería era llegar a la estación y olvidar todo eso-

— Rin…..- entre jadeos, la aguamarina se daba ánimos para poder levantar la cara y hablarle en un tono menos vergonzoso a la rubia- Déjame morir acá….solo….sálvate tu – Mientras dramáticamente, se dejaba caer en el suelo-

— …. – Rin la miro con algo de duda, pese a que su actuación no convencía a nadie, se le veía más que cansada, y su pecho se movía con brusquedad mientras respiraba- ¿Qué te pasa? Estamos a medio camino….aguanta un poco mas

— Es el uniforme, Rin – Miku se paró con poca fuerza afirmándose de la pared, mientras se arreglaba un poco la falda y se aflojaba la corbata- ¡Nunca había usado algo tan incómodo!

— Pues tendrás que aguantarte – Dijo Rin inflando sus mejillas, algo molesta - ¿O es que acaso quieres irte con Mikuo? – Soltó con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡AH! – Miku pego un salto al oír esto, mientras un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda - ¡Vamos! – Y emprendió una carrera hacia la cercana puerta de salida, dejando a Rin como si nada

— ¡Oi! ¡Mikuuu!

Rin salió corriendo tras Miku en dirección a la estación más cercana del metro, alcanzándola rápidamente, ya que pese al golpe de energía que significaron esas palabras, Miku seguía cansada por el incómodo uniforme.

Al encontrarla, Miku seguía un paso más lento pero constante, así que Rin, con un mejor rendimiento, no tuvo muchos problemas para seguirle el ritmo.

Por otro lado…

Len empezó una correr de repente en la misma dirección que las chicas, sorprendiendo a Mikuo.  
Primero lo llevaban a rastras, pero luego de un rato, se sorprendió a si mismo corriendo por cuenta propia. ¿Por qué lo hacía, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad? Ah, y esa pregunta también se la hacía a sí mismo, no solo a Len.

Ciertamente, Rin ya había "rechazado" a Len, y sin saber sus intenciones, pero… ¿Acaso él también sentía algo por la nueva chica? Eso era ridículo, ni la conocía, solo creía que era….atractiva, sí, eso.  
Pero sus piernas, corriendo a un ritmo sorprendentemente rápido, decían lo contrario, ya que si alguien los veía, y supiera medianamente lo que ocurre (como si por ejemplo, Gumiya, fiel amigo de Mikuo que también asiste a la academia lo viera ahí, siguiendo a ambas chicas a escasa distancia ) creería que es Mikuo quien se va a declarar.

Sin embargo, se logró convencer a si mismo de que todo lo hacía por su amigo, Len, y no por alguna razón encontrada de la que no estaba seguro, era real

- ¡Mikuo! ¡Espérame, idiota! – Len tenía que gritarle, ya que las calles de Tokio estaban llenas a esta hora del día-

Estaban a unas dos cuadras de la estación, por lo que ambos pasaron de correr a trotar: el cansancio era mayor y aunque Rin y Miku voltearan a ver si los chicos seguían detrás, una increíble cantidad de gente los taparía, aun sabiendo que su color de cabello era algo "especial", ya que en Tokio…Bueno, puedes encontrar lo que sea, tanto en personas como en sus cabellos.

Con las chicas:

Miku y Rin bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se sorprendieron, al darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la estación.  
Sin embargo, no se detuvieron hasta cruzar las entradas a la verdadera estación, en donde se tendrían que sentar a esperar el metro.

Ambas pasaron su tarjeta por la ranura, y empujaron el fierro giratorio, para luego mirarse con orgullo y descansar un poco: ambas estaban jadeando del cansancio.

- ¿Estas bien, Miku? – Rin estaba preocupada por su amiga, se veía un poco mareada, además de su respiración acelerada que se hacía notar pese a los altavoces que avisaban algunas noticias recurrentes-

- No te preocupes….- Luego de un momento, Miku se estabilizo y pudo volver a respirar y hablar con normalidad- Pero Rin….yo…este…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas estreñida?

- …Ignorare eso, solo porque no te quiero golpear en un lugar público- Miku se tranquilizó frente a la broma de su amiga, y siguió con tono relajado- Te iba a decir…si me podías acompañar, la verdad necesito encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, lo debía hacer desde hace mucho….pero…no había tenido oportunidad, y no sé por dónde empezar a busc-

- ¿Es una broma? – Miku quedo perpleja ante su amiga, y la rubia, continuo con un tono algo enfadado, estaba un tanto ofendida, al parecer - ¡Quédate conmigo!

- ¿E-eh?

- Ya sabes…Ya no vivo con mis padres, así que…

- ¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo que ya no vives con ellos? – Miku dio un paso atrás, asustada de que a sus queridos "tíos" les hubiese ocurrido alguna tragedia-

- Pues…tu sabes, nunca parábamos de pelear, incluso cuando yo estaba pequeña…y la edad no me ayudó mucho…-Rin dio una pausa, en la que Miku recordó todas las veces en que Rin llegaba algo tarde, después de clases, incluso en algunos días de lluvia, con marcas de lágrimas en su rostro y apretando los puños a su casa, y su familia la recibía con los brazos siempre abiertos, aunque la madre de Miku nunca dudaba en llamar avisándole a sus padres – Así que, por nuestro bien, acordamos que yo viviría en un departamento en la ciudad, mientras que ellos cumplieron sus sueño de irse a vivir al campo

- Lamento oír eso…

- ¡Claro que no! Además…no vivo nada mal, ellos me ayudan con la renta y me dan un presupuesto como base, mientras que si me falta dinero, voy a ayudar al mini-supermercado de mi tío y gano lo suficiente.

- …

- ¡Vente hoy mismo! Tengo una pieza de huéspedes, y no estaría nada mal tenerte de como compañera

- ¿L-lo dices en serio? – Miku trataba de esconderlo, pero estaba a punto de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Rin siempre había sido su mejor amiga, incluso, cuando ella se fue, no perdieron contacto pues se mandaban varias cartas…Estaba más que feliz-

- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto? Tus padres me conocen, no creo que haya ningún probl-

Miku, emocionada, interrumpió a Rin con un fuerte abrazo, y se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que ambas se soltaron y sonrieron, recordando todos los buenos momentos del pasado que tuvieron juntas, y pensando en todos los recuerdos que crearían en el departamento de Rin

- Tengo que decirles a mis padres que traigan mis maletas, los llamare es un rato

- Ohhh…¡Qué bien! Ya te iba a decir yo que quería saludar a los Tíos….

- Jajaja, ¡cierto!

- El tío Mike y la tía Maka….si que ha pasado tiempo

- También me gustaría ver a los tíos Rei y Ryu….sí que ha pasado tiempo…

- Bueno, ¡vamos andando! – Rin se apresuró y bajo las otras escaleras, las que te llevaban junto al andén del metro, lugar que estaba un poco más lleno, y sin asientos vacíos-

Miku salió corriendo tras de ella, mientras veía la gran masa de gente moverse y (a sus ojos) comerse a Rin por completo en lo que la hacían desaparecer…Si no hubiese sido por ese gran moño, aquel blanco y tan característico detalle, nunca la hubiera encontrado.

Por otro lado…los chicos…

Ambos llegaron algo cansados a la estación, sin embargo, pese a todo: empujones, insultos, golpes y tirones, la meta los seguía motivando, por esto mismo, no se permitieron un descanso hasta pasar la tarjeta del metro por la ranura y estar más allá de los barrotes giratorios que los separaban del lugar de espera junto a los rieles.

- ¿Estás bien, Mikuo? – El rubio sentía destacada preocupación por su compañero de carreras ahora mismo, ya que había corrido de una manera impresionante, y sin parar- ¿puedes siquiera caminar?

- ¿Es broma? – Reponiéndose totalmente, el joven soltó sus rodillas, agarradas con pesar anteriormente para recuperar el ritmo normal respiratorio, y tomo sus caderas para mantenerse así un momento, en lo que miraba con algo de desconfianza y recelo al rubio- ¿Ya no confías en mi maravilloso físico?

- Hah…olvídalo.

Sin intercambiar palabras, el silencio (increíblemente) no se tornó incómodo. Al parecer ambos estaban pensando duramente sus roles en esta rebuscada situación.

En unos 2 minutos de arduo pesar, ambos se recuperaron totalmente, y con una suerte inmensa: los grandes parlantes situados por doquier permanecían callados, lo que quería decir, que aún no llegaba el metro que servía de transporte a la mayoría de estudiantes de la tarde.

- La estación…y…bueno, todo…está muy vacío-

- T-tienes razón Mikuo….-Len, sorprendido miro a todas partes para en busca de un reloj, encontrándolo en la pared del costado, la que mostraba con grandes números que eran las 17:03- Hora pico y nadie en la estación….pese a que….es la estación más usada por los…alumnos….

- Ehm…. ¿Len?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Tal vez ese sea el problema, ¿no crees?

- ¿El qué? ¿La hora?

- La estación...-Len dio un respingo y miro a Mikuo incrédulo, como si le estuviera diciendo una noticia totalmente imposible…como si el mismo estuviese embarazado o algo así- Idiota…

- No puede ser…- Con las manos cubriendo sus ojos, Len se dejó caer en unos asientos que tenía por detrás- ¿Cómo?

- Había mucha gente, y las estación son muy cercanas….de seguro…- Mikuo se puso frente a una máquina y metió dos billetes que fueron succionados en seguida- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Dame un Té helado _Nestea _, por favor

- Una coca cola será, princesa– Apretó dos botones y se escuchó un ruido, luego se agacho y recogió dos botellas, una alargada y negra, la otra curvada y café oscura- Ten –Le lanzo la botella a Len, y abrió la suya, la alargada negra, una bebida energética-

- Pero….bueno, jaja, lo intentamos- Se recostó mejor, y dio un largo sorbo de la bebida cola-

- Idiota, que no se ha acabado aun – Sin más, el aguamarino soltó una pequeña risa, al parecer se estaba conteniendo, pero al momento, miro con ojos traviesos y sonriendo de medio lado a su amigo rubio, que le miraba con total duda- casualmente…estamos en la estación Shibuya, que por suerte…esta antes de la estación….- Mikuo hablo alargando el sonido de las ultimas vocales, como invitando a Len a que terminara su frase-

- Principal Road, la estación a la que debíamos ir…-Lo dijo casi mecánicamente, mirando imparcial su botella de coca cola, para luego despegarse de ella de un salto y mirar totalmente ilusionado a Mikuo-

- Exacto, aún tenemos una oportunidad….el metro nos llevara hasta ellas si o si – En lo que terminaba, un Len entusiasmado estaba saltando de la alegría- Por cierto….-Len paro el salto y escucho con total intriga lo que iba a decir Mikuo, últimamente, decía cosas bastante útiles…era como un si de repente, de la nada, una lámpara de dormitorio te concediera un deseo- Terminar las frases ajenas es bastante gay, detente

- Hablo el homofóbico….-

- Para tu información, he asistido a marchas en contra de la homofobia, y cualquier tipo de discriminación que surja, soy li-be-ral –

- Mikuo, que te hayan sorprendido mientras sacabas a pasear al perro de tu hermana y te hayas puesto a caminar con la gente porque te sentías solo, no significa participar en marchas… -

- ….¡No me gusta caminar solo! – Con un puchero aterrador, ya que el chico era alto y…digamos no tenía la cara para hacer cosas muy tiernas, Mikuo le dio la bienvenida al metro-

- Ya ya….¡Mejor subamos! –

Ambos se subieron bastante relajados, ya que solo había unas 3 personas por vagón y no estaba abarrotado, apenas una sola se bajó a la altura en que abordaron.  
Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, cerca de la entrada, y esperaron a que la nave partiera con paciencia y silencio.

….

Por otro lado, en una estación (que por desgracia) no era tan cómoda como la de los chicos, Rin y Miku se estremecían por lo lleno que estaba el lugar, con todos esos chicos jóvenes; de cualquier preparatoria que pudieras nombrar…de seguro todas tenían a más de un alumno o profesor, ¡o lo que sea! Rondando por aquí.

Aferradas una a la otra por el agarre de su mano, ambas avanzaron a paso lento por entre tanta gente, teniendo que soltarse en más de una ocasión, y muchas veces, avanzar a gatas.

Pero milagrosamente, cuando los parlantes situados en todas las paredes visibles, anunciaban la llegada del esperado metro, ellas estaban aun de la mano, y listas en primera fila, casi pisando la línea de seguridad marcada en el suelo para la seguridad del público.

No se podían dirigir la palabra, aunque quisiesen, y ese fue el principal problema que ocasiono todo lo que va a ocurrir a continuación:

- ¡Miku-Nee! ¡Miku-Nee! – grito sordo.

Rin estaba hace varios minutos llamando a gritos a su amiga, apretándole la mano, incluso, para que esta aunque sea le mirara y entendiera el mensaje por el movimiento de sus labios. Pero le fue imposible, punto.  
Miku tomo los pellizcos de Rin como una simple señal de que estuviese alerta, y para mayor, al parecer, el único que respondió (y de mala manera) a los gritos de Rin, fue un oficinista amargado que esperaba por lo mismo que ella, el que por cierto, le habló con uno que otro insulto que la rubia ignoro con paciencia infinita.

En fin, Miku no había escuchado, pero tampoco hubiese servido mucho el que lo hubiese hecho, ya que ya no había vuelta atrás: Según los cálculos de Rin, a la llegada del metro, estas quedarían frente a una ventana de vagón, no a una puerta, como ambas deseaban; y claro, Rin no tenía que dudar de sus cálculos, ya que ella se iba en metro desde que empezó la escuela básica, y aunque las estaciones no eran las mismas, ya sabía más o menos cuanto contar o a que posición estar para quedar en las puertas del transporte público.

Entraron por el movimiento de las masas, por suerte.

Al entrar, todos los asientos visibles estaban ocupados, al igual que los cordones que servían de agarre para quienes iban de pie.

- _Esto sobrepaso el límite de gente unas dos estaciones atrás- _Pensó Miku con impotencia, y algo de ira contenida, por el cansancio, claro-

- _Solo quiero llegar a casa…_.- Se dijo Rin para sus adentros, al mismo tiempo.  
Miro a Miku por un momento, comprobando de que siguiera con vida, y distinguió esas coletas enredadas entre la gente, y esos extraños coles cuadrados que no perdían la forma sin importar cuanto peso recibiesen encima. Se calmó. Al llegar a su casa todo estaría bien, había valido la pena, el escapar, todo. Cuando el metro parara y anunciara la estación Great Garden (nombre recibido por el gran parque que se situaba cerca del lugar subterráneo, algo parecido al desconocido para Rin "Central Park") , ambas saldrían de aquel asqueroso lugar y se pondrían cómodas en el departamento que les cubriría la cabeza durante las próximas semanas…meses, años…ah, quien sabe. La cosa es que…ese pensamiento le daba una sensación de inmensa tranquilidad y felicidad.

Salió de sus pensamientos por sorpresa, con un tirón de manga de algo o alguien que la atraía hacia sí.  
Lo vio enseguida: era Miku, que había estirado su brazo entre la gente para llamar la atención de la rubia, y que pronto perdió el equilibrio por el súbito detenimiento de la máquina, que anunciaba la llegada a una estación cercana. Ahí la explicación del por qué la atraía hacia así.

La miro por segunda vez, esta, más despeinada que antes, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza de caer entre la gente, y siendo tragada nuevamente por esa masa sin forma de personas…ah, bueno, lo importante es que estaba señalando en dirección a su espalda, más allá del vagón en el que se encontraban.

- _¿Qué ocurre? - _ Pensó para sus adentros Rin, pero transmitiéndole el mensaje telepático con la mirada a la "ahogada" amiga, que luchaba por salir de entre las dos grades espaldas de hombres de negocios que la alejaban de la rubia

- _…_ - Miku no pensó en nada, ni transmitió nada, solo le hizo una seña: muy simple, muy corta.  
Había apuntado a la joven, para luego, como una bruja o algo, casi esperando que ella se moviera según las indicaciones de su dedo, le mostraba que la quería ver detrás de ella, quizás más allá, lejos de la gente.

Sin entender, Rin se tomó un minuto mordiéndose el labio.

Ella. Atrás. Miku.

¡Claro! Los pequeños megáfonos. O altavoces. O parlantes. Lo que fuera que fuesen esas cajitas de sonido, indicaron que en unos minutos estarían en Appley Kein, o en sus subterráneo, para ser exactos.

En otras palabras, Miku predijo a ciegas que el metro se vaciaría, ya que más gente no podría entrar;¿ conclusión? La estaba invitando cordialmente a acercársele, y rápido, pues ya llegaban, para luego tomar un asiento y descansar sus piernas, cuerpo entero, y hombros que cargaban con bolsos escolares llenos de pesados libros de texto.

Le tomo unos minutos, pero logro deslizarse entre pequeñas brechas de libertad, y llego a su amiga, justo antes de que las puertas compresoras de aire se abrieran y los parlantes hablaran una vez más, que llegaban al lugar: Estación quinta, Appley Kein.

En otro lado…

Mikuo y Len se encontraba sentados, apretados y unos junto a otro: la gente los había amenazado con separarles, y lo mejor que podían hacer para permanecer con el plan (no planeado, por cierto) y seguir juntos, era sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Habían escuchado el anuncio, llegaban a Appley Kein, que quedaba unas 4 estaciones (unos 40 minutos) antes de la casa de Mikuo, y unas 6 de la de Len.

Con una suerte inimaginable, el transporte público dejo a la mitad de la gente de antes escapar con rapidez por las puertas, cerrándose casi en seguida y no dejando a nadie entrar. De manera que ambos tomaron un respiro y pudieron por primera vez escuchar la mezcla de música que brindaba el vagón…Esta vez sonaba a un volumen bastante barro, la nueva canción que había sacado la diva del momento, de nombre –Error. Bastante relajante para el metro.

Bueno, ahora debían pararse y buscar a las dos jovencitas que las esperaban en algún lugar de los vagones.  
Pero claro, estaban retando su suerte: siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ellas hubieran vuelto a casa caminando, o en un bus o auto…Había muchas posibilidades, y aun así, ellos decidían creer; y ah, habían decidido creer lo más apropiado, o bien lo que más les favorecía: ambas debían de haber seguido corriendo de ellos (y vaya, que eso no sé cómo no les desanimaba) y tomado el metro en _"La estación de los empleados" _, más conocida como Central Road.

Así que finalizaron la espera con una mirada hacia el otro, que al parecer, les decía "¡En marcha!" Motivándolos a caminar entre la gente que quedaba hacia el sur, hacia abajo, contrarios a la dirección que llevaba el metro, y perdiendo los asientos que, aunque poco les había costado conseguir, ya hasta cariño le tenían.

Y por otro lado…..

Nuestras queridas jóvenes se aventuraban en dirección norte, Hacia adelante, la dirección que llevaba el metro para llegar a las estaciones que indicaba la señora o máquina, lo que fuera, tras los parlantes…y todo por busca de dos mendigos asientos.

Las piernas no iban a soportar su peso los siguientes 50 minutos, que tomaba el metro en llegar a la casa de Rin…y Miku lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que desde pequeña había visitado en el mismo transporte la casa de su amiga.

Pero de nada servía lamentarse, así que Miku se reposiciono el bolso escolar sobre el hombro y camino decidida, sin importarle los quejidos de la gente que de vez en vez pasaba a llevar con el brazo, o lo que fuera.  
Rin la seguía de cerca, con menos ánimo, pero no la perdía de vista, además de irle advirtiendo (pese a que Miku, por alguna razón, no le escuchaba) sobre la gente que estaba delante, que chocaba sin arrepentimiento.

Y los vio : Dos muchachos, uno rubio, otro aguamarino. Uno que no pasaba el metro con 65, otro que le llevaba ventaja, con 1 metro 70. Pero algo tenían en común, ambos avanzaban en su búsqueda, y Rin los upo enseguida.

- ¡MIKU! ¡MIKU! – Pese a forzar su voz en un susurro, sonó bastante fuerte, pero nada que el bullicio del transporte publico Japonés no pudiera callar.

Sin embargo la aguamarino siguió caminando, sin escuchar nada.

- ¡L-lo siento, Miku-nee! , tendrás que ser….¡MI SACRIFICIO! – ah, la escucho, salio de sus sueños y reacciono, volteando a ver que aquel moño se hundía entre la gente, y que ella estaba sin posibilidad de huir-

- _¡¿Mikuo y Len?! -_

* * *

Era muy de esperarse mi cierre de capitulo? xD  
Vaya, espero que no :c

Se dieron cuenta? Soy terrible poniendo nombres a las estaciones del metro y a los padres xD "Mike-Maka" , "Ryu-Rei" , Dios x/D queria que mantuvieran algo en común, aunque sea las consonantes (?)

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo nuevamente, ojala reciba sus comentarios/reviews que me animan a escribir otro, no saben cuanto ayuda 3

**_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo nwn /_**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hooooooolaaaaaas!

Ok, vamos por parte...

1. Pido disculpas por demorarme tanto en el capitulo ! de verdad que me costo escribirlo, ando con falta de imageinacion :c

2. En forma de disculpa, este capitulo es mas largo! y como dije en el capitulo anterior...este tiene mas interaccion de las parejas e.e ~

Bueno, intentare estar subiendo mas seguido ;~; Sin mas: al cap!

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: ¿Ver para creer o...creer para ver?_**

* * *

Miku se agacho y se hundió entre faldas y abrigos pesados, ahogándose entre tanta ropa.

Se acercó caminando como enana hasta el lugar en donde vio a Rin por última vez, haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho hace apenas un momento: esconderse entre la gente que quedaba adentro del vagón.

Al llegar, una voz alegre la recibió como en casa.

- ¡Sabía que saldrías de ahí! – sonrió la rubia, alegre. - ¡Te estaba espera-!

- Me abandonaste – Con los ojos en forma de ranura, (y no hace falta decir, con furia que se desbordaba desde su corazón) Miku miro a su amiga

- Pero….Con amor.- Con las puntas de los dedos, Rin simulo dibujar un corazón en el aire

- Si si, con amor. Mejor guarda silencio, ellos nos pueden oír. Que estos tipos son lo que sea, menos humanos…

- Por cierto… -En lo que ambas empezaban a caminar agachadas, Rin empezó una corta conversación en susurros- ¿por qué crees que nos siguen?

- Pues ….tsk…. – Miku chasqueo la lengua con desgano- según Mikuo, él tiene "asuntos" conmigo, al parecer….-Rodo los ojos, para terminar esbozando una sonrisa- y a ti…Len te sigue porque…LE GUSSSSTASSSS

- Tienes claro que apenas y si nos conocemos desde hace unos días, ¿ cierto?

- Y eso mi amiga….¡AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA! –…Rin opto por alejarse de ella.

- Riiiin-chan, ¡era broma!– Aun entre susurros, Miku al parecer no dejaría sus pucheros característicos. La alcanzo en un rato.

Los chicos seguían caminando, a paso relajado. Len estaba con una reluciente sonrisa en la cara, que lo hacía…solo un poquito atractivo…algunas mujeres jóvenes hasta se habían volteado a verlo pasar.

Pero Mikuo, quien era el que siempre atraía las miradas femeninas, se veía serio y frio, hasta amargado…aunque eso no impidió que alguna que otra chica se le quedara mirando con la boca abierta.

Aun así….

- ¿Qué te pasa, _Drama Queen_? – Len, que por poco no iba dando saltitos, dejo un rato la búsqueda por el bienestar de su acompañante- siempre eres un amargado, pero esto va por otro limite, estoy dando saltitos y aun no me has dicho "caperucita roja". Así que mejor me respondes

- No sé, subconsciente, ¿quizás? – sin dejar la mirada perdida, ni sacar las manos de los bolsillos, respondió con un tono increíblemente apagado.

- Eso es más otra pregunta que una respuesta, idiota. – Algo molesto- No te lo pienses tanto…Si te gusta, te gusta, si no…déjalo, no tienes que hacer lo que yo quiero hacer con Rin, ni nada…

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Molesto como nunca, empezó a hacer memoria de a quien le había hablado de aquel tema tan personal: el que la chica de coletas no salía de su maldita cabeza.

- ¡¿Acerté?! – Len se veía más sorprendido y boquiabierto que Mikuo- Dios debería comprarme una de esas bolas de cristal…

- Cómprate dos, que harta falta te hacen las bolas, princesita.

- Eeese es el Mikuo que amo, epa- Dándole codazos amistosos, el rubio retomo la conversación con tono relajado. Sabía que el Aguamarino contestaba rudamente en las cosas sentimentales…y en todo momento, sea quien fuese, la verdad.- ¿y bien? ¿Le contaras a Rapunzel que es aquello que abate tu corazón?

- Rubiecita, para empezar, tu eres cenicienta, no rapunzel. – Mikuo cerró los ojos, pensando en que podía decirle a su amigo sobre lo que tanto le estaba molestado últimamente.-

- ¿Acaso sigues excitado con eso del cuello que hiciste? – Rodando los ojos, Len cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca- De lo más obvio….Sin embargo, el otro día apenas te le enfrentaste a la mirada…¡tan bipolar como siempre, querida!

- Callate _Cinderella_, que las princesas no deberían hablar tan altaneramente – tomo aire, para continuar con la frase- además…eso no fue tan obvio…

- Como digas Mikuo… - El tema ya le aburría y Mikuo no soltaba nada, quería terminar la conversación.

En un vagón más adelante…

- ¿Siguen ahí? – La agachada de coletas gemelas, tiro una vez más de la falda amiga, que estaba parada junto a ella, con cautela, divisando si el enemigo seguía por ahí cerca.-

- Oh Dios…se acercan – Rin se agacho con Miku, tras un grupo de colegas oficinistas, que conversaban de lo más cómodos, sin notar a las adolescentes bajo ellos. – Hay que avanzar a gatas.

- ¡¿EH?! ¿No hay otra opción? –

- Salir con Mikuo y Len, casarse, y eventualmente tener 16 hijos…¿Por qué?

- Mi falda…veras, es un poco corta….

- ¿Y? No recuerdo la última vez que vi una falda que en realidad cubriera la piel.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues mis faldas son de monja! Y esta no… ¡esta me hace ver como una cualquiera! ¡Y no mostrare mi ropa interior así de fácil!

- Huh.

- ¡NADA DE "HUH'S"! – Miku estaba realmente alterada. Pese a su actitud ruda y despreocupada…no era como si no le importase que le viesen- Ayúdame….por favor…- en un puchero adorable, la despeinada aguamarina logro convencer a su amiga-

- ¡Dios Miku!, ¡Que sea tuvieras un buen trasero! ¿No conoces la palabra BRON-CEA-DO?

- No está en mi vocabulario, si a eso te refieres.

No mucha gente las vio, pero había una chica de pelo increíblemente largo y despeinado gateando con una mano cubriéndose el trasero, mientras que otra, rubia, y con cara de molestia, iba detrás de ella, tapándose la cara con su moño exageradamente grande.

Bueno, al menos los chicos aun….

Rin miro hacia atrás, viendo que un chico despreocupado con manos en los bolsillos y alto miraba simplemente hacia adelante, para seguir caminando sin tropezar; y un rubio junto a él, un poco más pequeño, que andaba mirando en todas direcciones, incluido el techo en la lista.

— ¡Miku-nee! – Alterada – ¡Nos pisan los talones!

— ¿Q-que?

— Lo que oíste, hay que gatear más rápido.

Ambas siguieron la formación de Miku por delante y Rin por detrás, cubriendo el trasero de esta y revisando con la mirada si los enemigos las seguían aun.

Pero poco a poco, Rin estaba llegando a su límite: las calcetas cortas le hacían el gatear complicado por la fricción de sus rodillas contra el suelo y sus manos estaban adoloridas, mas sumarle el hecho de que tenía un brazo entumecido de mantenerlo en esa posición para cubrir la retaguardia de Miku.

Con poca fuerza, intento llamar a Miku, sin respuesta.  
Resignada a aguantar un poco más, miro hacia atrás y….

- ¡Miku! ¡Están aquí! ¡Miku! – la rubia grito sin importarle nada, pero no, la otra no la escuchaba, así que condenso todas sus energías y se paró para huir, pidiéndole disculpas mentales a Miku por abandonarla de nuevo.

- Rin…recuerda cubrirme, ya sabes que esta falda es más corta que….- volteo en busca de su amiga, que a estas alturas ya se estaría quejando de sus palabras…Sin embargo, no la encontró, solo vio a un aguamarino alto como poste mirándola sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Pant…su…-

Decir que Miku estaba en estado de shock, sería decir poco.

- Rayadas….y….de encaje….- el aguamarino siguió mirando, pasmado como la chica dueña de la prenda que se encontraba adorando.

- …. – Como una lanza, la realidad atravesó a Miku inmediatamente, pero antes de reaccionar, se paró, quedando frente a frente al chico, y se aclaró la garganta, con toda la seriedad del mundo- ….¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – con las manos juntas sobre el pecho, pega un grito tan agudo que juraría que se rompieron las ventanas del transporte…o los tímpanos del chico, o ambos.

- Oye, yo…- Un grupo de gente (Len incluido, y más sonriente que nunca) ya los miraba a ambos, todos menos el seguramente pensando que el joven seria uno de esos Pervertidos del metro que manoseaba chicas jóvenes, tan famosos en estos días.

- ¡HENTAI! – Ahora con su voz ronca característica de su furia, le deposito un golpe con puño cerrado desde el mentón hacia arriba, no tan fuerte como para noquearlo, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo.

- 1…2…3…¡Fuera! – La "cenicienta" estaba agachada junto a su amigo, dando los golpes en el suelo típicos del K.O. en la lucha libre o boxeo.

A lo lejos, ajena al incidente como ninguna, una chica del mismo uniforme que los 3 personajes corre con sus últimas fuerzas.

- ¡Que Dios te acompañe, querida amiga! –

Y de vuelta al escenario normal…

- Ah no…jaja – como una villana que estaba causando terror en la realidad, Miku rio por lo bajo- de esta, mi amiga, no te salvas….- levanta la cabeza- ¡Ay no! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Nos han encontrado!

- … - A unos escasos no más de 5 metros, la agotada rubia volteaba lentamente, ignorando las miradas dirigidas a ella y los demás- Te iras derechito al infierno, ¿No es cierto, Miku Hatsune? –

- Oh, tal vez…pero te llevare conmigo, tranquila…

- Amistad en su estado más puro….- Len, leyendo poco a poco el ambiente, se incorpora en la conversación….No antes sin llevarse una mirada asesina de ambas.

- ¿L-len? – con voz de moribundo, el otro chico se ponía una mano en el pecho desde el suelo…- Ra-rayaditas…

- ¡! – ¡Golpe! –

- Ay… - De nuevo semi-noqueado, el aguamarino cae en brazos del rubio…

….

Después de este incidente, un Mikuo con dolor de cabeza y ojos cerrados descansaba a gusto en el hombro de Miku, que rezongaba maldiciones en más de tres idiomas diferentes, probablemente los 3 inventados; mientras que Len escuchaba música con una sonrisa interior que luchaba por salir a la realidad, y una Rin semi-dormida que cabeceaba a su lado.

Ambas parejas, que increíblemente quedaron así al azar, estaban a unos 3 metros de distancia en asientos frente a frente (para que se hagan una imagen mental mejor, las parejas están sentadas en los asiento que están paralelos a los costados del metro).

Con los Hatsune –

- Tsk…tu respiración me molesta…. – con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, totalmente erguida, Miku seguía rezongando

- ¡¿Huh?! ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –

- ¿No es obvio? Tienes que dejar de respirar… - Vaya, la sonrisa maléfica era algo nuevo.

- Te iras derechito al infierno, ¿no?

- Me empeñare en arrastrarte conmigo, si así lo deseas, jum. – Desvió la mirada con enojo, intentando no quedar muy cerca de la cabeza color mar del caribe (si, extrañamente, Miku sentía que los colores de ese mar y de la cabeza del idiota este, eran bastante parecidos) que descansaba en su hombro como si fuera de su propiedad.

Y mirando a tientas a cualquier lugar menos al chico, Miku quedo pegada ante la imagen de unos metros hacia allá, en donde una rubia quedaba finalmente dormida en el hombro de otro rubio, que reía por lo bajo con las mejillas en un sonrojo leve, con verdadera felicidad en el rostro.

- Yohoho~ -

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Vaya, que le dieran una libreta al pobre Mikuo, que esa niña era una caja con sorpresas.

- Len está a punto de descubrir una de las desventajas de estar tan cerca de Rin… -

- ¿De qué…? – Mikuo siguió la mirada de Miku con duda, encontrando la imagen anterior, que parecía ser sacada de un manga shojo.

- Solo míralos.

No se notaba muy bien, pero no hacía falta ver mucho, la expresión de Len unos minutos más tarde fue más que suficiente.  
Rin, de a poco, en lo que se quedaba dormida, iba formando un pequeño charquito de baba en el chaleco de Len, quien no se daba cuenta por tener esa sonrisa de enamorado pegada en el rostro mirando la ventana con despreocupación.

- Jeje, Rin-chan, ¡ no has cambiado nada! – "_Oh, ahora sí que se veía linda"_ pensaron Mikuo y varios jóvenes de la edad que pasaban la mirada por la aguamarina en ese momento, que ajena a esto, miraba con ternura, las mejillas sonrojadas, y una sonrisa sincera la escena romántica de su amiga de la infancia.

Pero ese no era el UNICO defecto de la rubia….ella también tenía la mala costumbre de hablar en sueños…

- ¡M-Mikuuuu! ¿T-te gubsta Mikuuoo cierrrrto? – Algún sonido que probablemente es más del reino animal que cualquier otro- ¡Te guuuuubsssstaaaa! -Algunos balbuceos que no puedo escribir (?)

- C-Condenada…. – Miku, a lo lejos que estaba, había escuchado todos y cada uno de los balbuceos entre sueños (y babas) de su amiga, y ah, estaba segura de que otros dos vagones del metro también lo habían hecho

Mikuo rompió el silencio, que en ese momento, era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿sabes? Dicen que cuando la gente está poco consiente….solo dice la….-como si intentara sonar "sexy", el aguamarino se tomaba unos segundos entre cada frase, y también otros más para mover sus labios, deletreando cada palabra para deleite de sus "fangirls" recién bautizadas en el metro…y claro, para Miku, que no las disfrutaba en absoluto- Ver-Dad…¡Ay! …. Mi guatita….

No le digan nada a Miku por el codazo, que se lo tenía merecido.

Al mismo tiempo….

Len comenzó a sentir algo que descendía por su cuello, un líquido viscoso y caliente, suave también. Solo por la creciente duda que esto le causaba, miro en esa dirección, y se sorprendió al descubrir que la chica de sus sueños estaba alimentando una poza de baba que goteaba por su chaleco de lana escolar y que por cierto, se rellenaba cada vez más.

Bueno, él no lo pudo haber dicho ni Rin tampoco, ya que él no se puede mirar a si mismo sin un espejo y Rin estaba en su quinto sueño de la tarde, Pero todos los que fueron testigos de la escena, podrían jurar que la exacta cara de Len al descubrir la bendita poza era "O_O"

Mientras tanto, una chica de coletas gemelas estallaba en carcajadas sonoras…

- Jajajaj ¡baba! Jajajaja ¡se duerme! Jajajaja – Recibe codazos de Mikuo

- Oi… ¡suficiente! La gente nos está mirando…. – Con un ronroneo, Mikuo soltaba en forma de puchero sus palabras.

- N-no es cierto…- Pero bueno, lo tsundere le hacía negarlo, pero era cierto que todos miraban en su dirección, cosa que hizo que otra de las "hermosas" (en palabras de Mikuo) expresiones de Miku fueran reveladas: una carita sonrojada y con las mejillas llenas de aire.

- ….¿Mi…ku? – La bella durmiente había despertado, y miro a todos lados…hasta que sintió la mejilla y boca mojadas, y tanteando con su palma abierta encontró la fuente de líquido- ¡¿EHHH?! Y-yo….

Otra de las caras de Len que se pueden identificar con caracteres de computadora, ahora la cara era " D: " ….y ah, la de Miku y Mikuo definitivamente seria " xD "

- Y-yo…¡Perdón! Déjame…- se agacha para buscar algún pañuelo en su bolso-

- N-no te preocupes Rin…yo…e-está bien – Len se rasco la cabeza sonrojado igual que su acompañante, algo incómodo por la situación

- Huh, ¿Enserio, Kagamine Len-kun? Te has comido mi cocina, me has invitado a acompañarme, me has seguido y buscado y ahora... ¿Ahora piensas ignorarme?

….Era cierto, Len había hecho todo aquello, así que no tuvo más opción que dejar que la chica de moño que tanto le gustaba le secara con delicadeza el hombro, lleno de ese líquido que rato atrás había emanado de su boca.

- Cielos….maa….- Miku se paró con decisión, tomando su bolso consigo, y empezando a mover la cabeza en busca de algún asiento libre, un poco más allá.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Pues….-volteándose con sus palabras, Miku se dirige al aguamarino compañero- No quiero tocar el Violín, ¿sabes? (NA: No sé si en otros países se le llame así también, ni siquiera sé si en mi país lo hacen xD pero en mi curso le decimos "tocar el violín" a cuando unos es la "tercera rueda" o el que sobra cuando anda una pareja junta)

- …. ¿Y yo? –

- Yo no pienso tocar instrumentos musicales hoy, tú vas a la academia de música, hazlo tú. – Y como la Diva que es (en nuestro mundo xD) La joven se fue en busca de un asiento que vio unos metros más adelante, casi diseñado para ella sola.

Mikuo hizo una mueca de disgusto y frunció el entrecejo, para luego pararse e ir tras Miku.  
Los rubios no los notaron, por suerte, y se pudo retirar de la escena tranquilo.

Al llegar, Miku estaba lista para la espera que quedaba hasta la llegada a su estación: El bolso a un lado, que le servía para separarse de las demás personas sentadas y que llevaba aun al hombro, para evitar algún robo; el celular y los audífonos puestos, o mejor dicho, solo uno, el otro colgaba como el objeto sin vida que era, reproduciéndole al aire la canción favorita de Miku, perteneciente al nuevo disco de una cantante que últimamente estaba haciendo revuelo en las disqueras de Japón; y por último, el pelo bien arreglado.

Mikuo vacilo en devolverse o enfrentarse a la chica que pasaba olímpicamente de él, la cual tenía la concentración completa de Mikuo, que con eso no se daba cuenta de todas las chicas que suspiraban tras él.

Sin embargo, siguió adelante, y se colgó de la barra de agarre por encima de la cabeza de Miku, ya que no habían asientos vacíos cerca y no estaba cansado para nada, aun después de la persecución y llevar el bolso lleno de cosas.

Con los Kagamine-

Rin seguía intentando limpiar con su pañuelo, Jabón gel y todo lo que por sus manos pasaba la mancha que había dejado en el chaleco ajeno, aun sabiendo que se secaría en un momento…estaba avergonzada.

- Sácatelo. – secamente y sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro, la rubia soltó esas palabras más como una orden que como una petición.

- ¿M-me repite la pregunta? – Totalmente sonrojado (y malpensando a toda máquina) Len se quedó totalmente tieso en su asiento.

- No es una pregunta, es una orden.

- ¿E-eh?

- Me lo llevare a casa y lo lavare…

- ¿Sabes que se secara en una media hora, no?

- Aun así… ¿quieres quitártelo y hacerme caso? – Desvió al mirada avergonzada y sonrojada, no importaba cuanto intentara hacerse la dura como siempre: este chico se le había declarado indirectamente y no era tonta, sabía que le gustaba.

- ….Como quieras. – Len procedió a sacarse la prenda, ignorando a las chicas que (al igual que lo hacían con Mikuo) suspiraban ante cualquier movimiento del rubio.

Len fue un niño bueno y obedeció a la rubia a su lado. Se sacó el chaleco escolar y dejo ver su camisa blanca, totalmente pulcra y sin mancha, que quedaba como fondo perfecto para el collar de placas (parecido a las identificaciones militares) que colgaba fuera de la prenda de ropa.

Rin lo doblo como una madre y se lo echo con cuidado al bolso, dejando un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

- Otra cosa….-Rin fue la primera en hablar-

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué nos seguiste? Bueno; tu a mí, Mikuo a Miku.

- Ah… ¿eso, eh?

- …

- Pues que, ¿simplemente te iba a dejar salirte con la tuya?

- …¿De qué?

- De no dejarme acompañarte a casa. – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y con una seguridad impresionante para provenir del mismo chico que usualmente vez que miraba le respondía con un sonrojo furioso.

Con los Hatsune-

Miku sentada, mirando a Mikuo con desprecio.

Mikuo de pie, mirándola a los ojos también….pero sin desprecio.

Ambos dan un chasqueo a su lengua y se esquivan la mirada.

- ¿Tanto te costaba encontrar otro lugar? – Miku mostraba molestia en su voz, se sentía como una panadera con perros a la entrada de su tienda.

- ¿No es obvio que no?

- Nop, y deja de mirarme ¿quieres? De verdad que me está molestando.

- Ya veo….tan lindo rostro con tan mal carácter…déjame decirte: es un desperdicio.

- ¡¿Huh?! – Ciertamente se fijó más en lo último que en lo primero, pero aun así esas palabras le causaron un ligero sonrojo, nadie se la pasaba elogiándola como para que fueran simples palabras al azar. Resoplo. – Tú no tienes ni buen rostro ni buena actitud, y no digo nada…

Claro, Miku dice esto, pero las jóvenes colegialas y mujeres jóvenes que miran sin vergüenza la curvatura del trasero de Mikuo como tigres asechando a su presa, le dicen otra cosa.

Si hay algo que el chico si tenía, era un buen rostro: piel pálida pero agradable a la mirada, siempre en un sonrojo ante sus reacciones, y antes la menor agresión contra tal piel tan delicada y suave (sorprendente viniendo de un hombre) dejando un color bastante notorio. (y esto lo sabemos ya que, si recuerdan, Miku le dio un buen puñetazo)

Sin embargo, de nuevo; para Miku, ni las mujeres ni las jóvenes, ni el traserito que se devoraban era prueba suficiente para ella de que el chico era atractivo.

- ¡Keh! –

- … -

- Tsk…aun así, no huiras de tu deuda : me debes algo, y no te dejare hasta que me lo des…muy a mi pesar.

- ¿A ti? ¡Jah! No me hagas reír, que me colgare de un árbol con alambre de púas el día que te deba algo

- No tienes que reaccionar así…está bien, tómalo como un pedido, una solicitud – Mikuo se tomó un momento, escogiendo con una pinza las palabras que usaría para persuadir a Miku de lo que le quería pedir.-

- Si eso quieres…. –Miku suspiro, a su límite- Sin embargo…no te garantizo que te vaya a dar eso que deseas, Mikuo- Recargo su voz en la última palabra, si: en su nombre.

Mikuo tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos de agacharse y abrazar a esa chica que tanto le estaba provocando, sin vergüenza.

A ver, díganme ¿Quién puede soltar una palabra tan simple, un nombre, con tal tono lleno de sensualidad, como algún animalito juguetón?

Al parecer, (sin querer siquiera) Mikuo estaba descubriendo, que la única que lo podía hacerlo así, para él, era Miku.

- Únete al club de música . – Alejo todo pensamiento malsano de su cabeza y fue directo al grano.

- Ah…con que eso…- Ignorando lo que dijo, Miku se miraba las uñas…preguntándose si se las dejaría crecer o se las tendría que cortar cuando llegara a….esperen, ¿Qué? - ¡¿EH?!

- …

- ¿Y…y verte cada día?

- Ya lo haces, vamos a la misma clase…pero sí.

- ¿Q-que no era que…no querías? – Miku algo abochornada miro hacia otro lado, ocultando ese sonrojo que se abría paso sin querer en su cara.

- Así que creíste que eso era verdad, ¿eh?

- Sabes que así no me dejaras tranquila, ¿cierto? Ni tú, ni Akaito, ni nadie…

- Supe que Kagamine quería entrar antes….lo escuche de Akaito…

- ¡Ya lo sé! …..Pero no entrare sin ella….además…no se tocar ningún instrumento…y…¿has oído mi voz? ¡Ni cantar!

- …. – Mikuo se quedó callado, Miku estaba verdaderamente confundida, parecía que de verdad quería entrar por Rin pero… ¿acaso ella también quería entrar?

- ….Bien, acepto.

- ¿Eh? –

- En el reglamento que me dieron antes de entrar mencionaron algo de que debes estar obligatoriamente en un club extracurricular…y….que mejor que este, en verdad, ya que no conozco ningún otro, ni nadie dentro de los demás.

- Bueno, ¡eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba! – Mikuo se rasco la cabeza, quedando con el pelo totalmente despeinado y mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes, con felicidad remarcada y verdadera….La descripción me quedaría corta solo diciendo que probablemente la mitad de las chicas y mujeres acosadoras presentes se desmayaron ante esto, sumándole que Mikuo hizo un bailecito contoneando las caderas, y con ellas, el traserito que tanto ansiaban las fieras esas.- Por cierto…Rin también está invitada, pero estoy seguro de que Len la invitara por si solo…porque…

- _SE GUSSSSTAN – _dijeron ambos al unísono, riendo a barriga suelta luego, por harto rato.

- ….No me copies – Y la cara de puchero se volvió a ganar paso entre la cara de Miku, junto con ese sonrojo al que poco a poco, Mikuo se comenzó a volver adicto.

Por otro lado, con Rin y Len-

Rin seguía roja, y el silencio incomodo volvía a tomar terreno entre ambos, distanciándolos con una muralla invisible que se construía sin que nadie más que ellos se dieran cuenta, en el metro de Tokio.

- Así que….¿Quieres entrar al club? –

- ¿Eh? – Rin estaba pasando de Len, a decir verdad. Miraba a los pies de la gente, sus zapatos…pensando en cualquier cosa…

- Pues…quiero verte todos los días, y también después de clases, así que creo que sería mejor que entraras al club…

- Y-yo….¿dices eso por Akaito? – La angustia en la cara de Rin era evidente, estaba avergonzada. Su sueño de ser Idol de niña…y que llegaba a la actualidad, para ser sinceros, le perseguía a todos lados. Más aun sabiendo que la Diva #1 de Japón, esa rubia de figura perfecta, estaba buscando prodigios musicales, sintiendo como si la oportunidad se la estuvieran dando en las manos y ella no reaccionara. Y la vergüenza se hacia mas y mas grande, sabiendo que Akaito lo había difundido, quizás solo en su club, quizás a todo el colegio.

- ¿Akaito? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mal-nacido en todo esto? Si te invito a algo es porque me gustas y quiero gustarte también, ¡no porque una pelirroja malhablada me haya convencido de hacerlo! Además, que sea el presidente del club no lo hace el Rey, jamás le haría caso, aparte el-

- ¡Okay! – Oh, ahora la rubia tenía una sonrisa adorable, con sus mejillas remarcando la curva perfecta que partía su cara en dos, y con ellas, a la vez, con un hermoso color rosado, que hacía que los ojos azulados de Len se posaran en su cara totalmente anonadado, como si Rin fuese el tesoro más bello que nunca espero encontrar….como si fuese lo que exactamente estaba buscando...porque el sabía que era cierto, que ella era "eso".

- ¡Qué bien! – Se puso las manos en la nuca y se echó hacia atrás en la misma posición, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa alegre y llena de sentimientos.

- Pero yo…jeje, no sé ni cantar ni tocar…

- ¿Y?

- Ya sé que eres confiado…pero yo…

- Mira, si hace falta, yo haré lo que sea necesario para que te quedes ahí, ¿me oíste? – Antes de que Rin le asintiera, Len le había tomado una mano y mirado directamente a los ojos azules, que aceptaron en seguida, viendo la decisión y verdad que en estos se encontraba.- Mañana veremos lo que haga falta, ¿sí?

- ¿mañana? – Esa idea derrumbo todas las pilas y montañas de corazones, arcoíris y cositas cursis que se metían en su mente contra su voluntad, haciendo que se llenara de dudas- Creí que solo se juntaban los martes…

- …..Y miércoles, y jueves, y viernes. – Len miro al techo como si le costara recordar los nombres de los días…- Y Lunes también.

- Oi oi….¿Son siquiera un club aceptado por el consejo estudiantil?

- ¿El qué?

- El grupito de estirados de tercero y cuarto año – Al parecer Rin se había comenzado a familiarizar con el rebuscado idioma del Kagamine.

- No sé, supongo….-se volvió a rascar la cabeza, pasando por su diminuta coleta- Eso es cosa de Bakaito

Con los Hatsune-

- Pero…¿Qué hare?

- Deeee…-se rasca la espalda- ¿De qué?

- No se tocar ni cantar, ya lo dije….y mi voz es más desafinada que la de una ardilla

- Ah, pero eso se puede arreglar, ¿No?

- ¿Arreglar? Tengo unas cuantas reglas antes de aceptar de lleno y…una de ellas es que no dejare que me cambies las cuerdas vocales….

- No no…eso luego –Risas- Solo tenemos que ver que canciones suenan mejor con tu voz

- ¿Ninguna? – Miku hablaba con la cara seria, algo aburrida, como si supiera que esa sería la respuesta de hoy hasta mil años en el futuro: eso nunca cambiario.

- Ver para creer, ¿no? – Mikuo se removió un poco en la barra de agarre, cambiando de brazo, acercándose a la vez a la cara de Miku, juguetonamente. De una manera que puedo decir, no le gusto ni a las jóvenes colegialas ni a las mujeres jóvenes- O mejor dicho… ¿Creer para ver?

- ….

- ¿Aceptas? – Finalmente se alejó, dándole ALGO de espacio personal.

- Ya te dije que si… ¿Qué eres? ¿sordo? –

- Mmm….eso quiere decir que ya me puedo bajar….- Mientras, se agachaba para tomar su bolso (dándole sin querer una vista deliciosa a toda persona que pasara o mirara por ahí, incluida Miku) y miro a Miku sonriente, como nunca-

- ¿Eh?

Bueno, si antes eran 50 minutos hasta la casa de Rin, ahora quedaban 20, ya que eran diez por estación.

- Creo que ya me pase mi estación y…..pues eso, ¡tengo que irme! –

Miku se había sentado estratégicamente (como tanto le gustaba) justo al lado de la salida, en el límite de los asientos, así que Mikuo solo tendría que dar unos pasos para quedar en su estación…errónea.

- ¡Adiós! – Grito tan fuerte que los tres escucharon, tal como lo quería hacer.

- ¿Mikuo se va? – Rin, al igual que Len, solo escucho al aguamarino, pero bastaba voltearse a la ventana que le estaba dando la espalda para verlo agitar la mano alegremente hacia Miku.

- Vive cerca de aquí así que….no tendrá que caminar mucho hasta llegar, digamos que vive entre la estación anterior y la de ahora.

- …¿Y tú?

- Casi en la última estación, bastante lejos, jeje

- O sea que te tienes que despertar súper temprano ¿no? –

- O llegar tarde….- Len se estiro y reposiciono en su asiento, estirando las piernas que estaban adormecidas por tantos minutos sentado.- ¿Y tú?

- Ahora estaré viviendo con Miku, al menos…no estaré sola – Sonrisas, mientras miraba a la chica de lejos que saludaba con la mano sin mucho ánimo al aguamarino que caminaba de espaldas solo para no perderla de vista…y…que estaba a punto de chocar con un pilar-

- Parece que esos dos se divierten...-Len miro en la misma dirección, y vio que Miku estaba totalmente volteada en su asiento mirando si el chico que ahora estaba en el suelo, con un circulo de gente alrededor, se encontraba bien luego de chocar de espaldas contra la edificación.

- Estoy segura de que el también la invito al club…y él le enseñara, eso es más que seguro.

- Y yo te enseñare a ti… ¿verdad?

Rin se limitó a mirar al rubio un momento, que no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al sentir los orbes azulados sobre su persona…

- ¿Q-Que…?

- Nada, no es nada…. – Rin le sonrió en respuesta, echándole gasolina al fuego dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

El metro se puso en marcha. Dos estaciones más para llegar a la casa que en los siguientes meses compartirá con su mejor amiga….y cuatro estaciones más para Len

Sin embargo, Miku aún no llamaba a sus padres, y aprovecho que el metro ya casi no mostraba gente, para llamarlos :

- ¿Aló? ¿Sí? ¿Mamá? …..Si lo sé, hoy se van….Aha, sip….¿¡A esa hora!?...Jooo…¡me quería despedir!; Bien….pásenme a dejar las maletas a la casa de Rin. Está lejos ahora, pero la veras más rato, ¿no? …..Sip, Bueno, no su casa…pero oí que dijo algo de un condominio….Quizás….luego te reafirmo la dirección….Aha….si…..te quiero, besos para ti y papa…¡Adiós! –

Sonrió mientras la pantalla táctil de su celular borraba la imagen del teléfono color rojo colgado y volvía a mostrar el típico personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (anime que se estaba viendo la chica) , un tierno bebe con traje y sombrero, que ponía "Reborn" a sus pies.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del bléiser junto a sus audífonos y escucho la canción que tocaba el transporte….más canciones de la diva nueva, le encantaba.

Pronto su canción se vio interrumpida y sonó la voz mecánica que anunciaba la llegada a otra estación, una antes de la de Rin…Sin embargo, pensándolo por segunda vez, decidió agarrar sus cosas y bajarse ahí, perdiéndose entre la demás gente, y sin poder decir adiós, sin querer perturbar la tranquilidad y amena conversación que llevaban Rin y Len como si fueran una pareja.

¿La excusa? Compraría comida, suficiente para ambas por dos días, en forma de regalo a la chica por aceptarla en su casa.

Bajo sin decir nada, como planeaba y se relajó, decidida a comprar un poco de carne y arroz…o lo que fuese comestible.

….

- Hey, ¿has visto a Miku? – Rin miraba a todas direcciones, una vez que la voz mecánica anuncio que las puertas se cerraban y que el metro volvería a partir, pero no encontraba a su amiga.

- ¿Miku? …Pues no, no desde que la vimos saludando a Mikuo…-

- Joder….sus padres me la confiaron, esta chica es peor que niña de 5 años.

Ambos se pararon por reflejo y recorrieron el vagón, que no daba pista (ni siquiera los ocupantes recordaban haber visto a "una chica bajita y despeinada" porque si, olvidaron que ella era la única aguamarina con dos coletas hasta el piso como detalle) de su amiga.

- Demonios….¿En dónde se habrá metido? – Rin estaba más que preocupada, faltaba poco para llegar a su estación y Miku no aparecía.

- Llamare a Mikuo…quizás la secuestro, o algo…- El chico saco un celular del bolsillo y marco un numero rápido, al parecer se lo sabía de memoria-

- E-es broma… ¿no?

- Espera, estoy llamando…

- ¿Con que clase de gente me metí?

Paso un rato y aún no habían señales de la joven, todos preocupados, ahora, se sumaba a la lista Hatsune Mikuo.

- Dice que no la ha visto….pero sigo creyendo que fue él. –cortando la llamada y guardando el aparato-

- Como sea….quizás en la estación anterior…-Las puertas se abrían para dejar gente en la estación de Rin- Tal vez vio algo brillante y lo siguió….

- ¿E-En serio?...

- -Puede ser, si no…supongo que pudo haber sido una monedita o algo.

* * *

Les gusto? No les gusto? Me tiran flores o tomates? ;-;

Bueno, como dije arriba, este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores y tiene mas interacciones entre las futuras parejas :x  
Ojala les haya gustado, enserio, y...bueno Que agradecerles a dos personitas, no xD mejor dicho, 3 personitas que me han estado apoyando en la escritura de este fic n.n

1. Pony Kagamine

2. Dianis Mar

3. Catalina Caniulao

Ustedes tres que me dejan reviews o como se llamen esas cosas que parecen comentarios :'D no saben cuanto me ayuda en motivarme a la hora de seguir escribiendo :')

Sin mas...bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir , ademas de volver a disculparme por lo de la demora uwu

Muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora! Y espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna personita!

**_¡Gracias por leer y...Hasta el proximo capitulo! _**


End file.
